el mercenario
by nickolas01
Summary: las princesas y las portadoras están amenazadas de muerte por el rey sombra, y Candace contrata a un viejo amigo para protegerlas, acompañen a Nick a sus locas y divertidas aventuras para proteger a las princesas PD: aqui va aver un poco de todo y aqui estaran tres OC de mi propiedad PD2: advertencia escenas violentas, limon (lesvianas jeje) y lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**EL MERCENARIO**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTO SERA UNA COMEDIA, SEGUNDO ESTO PASA EN EQUESTRIA PERO HAY CAMINAN EN PATAS O CASCOS, TIENEN BRAZOS Y OBIAMENTE LAS MUJERES TIENEN PECHOS Y ESTAN VESTIDAS PERO LAS VESTIMENTA LAS VOY A DAR MAS TARDE LO UNICO DE PONI QUE TIENEN SON LAS OREJAS, LOS CASCOS Y LA BOCA, TERCERO AQUÍ EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL HABLARA CON MIGO EN ALGUNAS OCACIONES Y POR ULTIMO AQUÍ TENDRAN ALAS Y CUERNOS PERO TAMBIEN VOY A PONER ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER (EJEMPLO: ARMAS Y EQUIPOS) (PUES CLARO QUE SI SERA YUNA COMEDIA) A Y CASI SE ME OLVIDA ESTA HISTORIA HABRA LENGUAJE FUERTES ESCENAS VIOLENTAS Y FUTUROS LEMON (PERO NO HABRA DE LAS PAREJAS QUE CASI TODOS LES GUSTA) MY OC PRINCIPAL NO TENDRA NINGUN AMORIO CON LAS MANE SIX O CON LAS PRINCESAS, PERO SI CON ALGUIEN XD, MI OC SECUNDARIO SI TENDRA UN AMORIO CON UNA DE ELLAS**

"_BLABLABLA"-pensamiento_

"**blablablablablabla"-yo hablando con el personaje principal**

**Capítulo 1: ¿el?**

Encontramos a la princesa Celestia (con una camisa sin mangas de color morado y se podía notar que sus pechos eran de copa E y unos pantalones de color blanco), a la princesa luna (vestida con un vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco pechos copa E y unos pantalones blancos) y a la princesa Candace (vestida de una chaleco de color negro de pechos copa D y una falda muy corta de color café) comiendo en el patio del castillo de canterlot, estaban conversando pero luego llega Flash Sentry con una cara de preocupación (vestirá con la armadura de la guardia real)

-princesas, perdonen por esta interrupción pero llego una carta-dijo Flash con una cara de preocupación

-¿todo esto es por una carta?-dijo Candace

-será mejor que lo lean-dijo Flash entregando la carta a Celestia y ella empezó a leer la carta en vos alta

_Carta_

_Celestia será mejor que te cuides la espalda, y también cuida mucho a las portadoras a tu hermana y tu sobrina, porque uno de estos días ellas podrían aparecer muertas y te lo aseguro no será un accidente y recuperare el reino que me pertenece _

_ATTE: EL REY SOMBRA_

Las princesas estaban muy preocupadas por lo que escucharon

-eso es imposible, el rey sombra estaba muerto-dijo Luna

-será mejor decirle a mi esposo-dijo Candace ya caminando a buscar a Shining y las princesas la siguieron, y cuando encontraron a Shining le contaron todo (vestía con el uniforme que tenía en su boda y los pantalones del mismo color)

-¿Cómo es posible que el rey Sombra este vivo?-dijo Shining

-no lo sé pero hasta entonces tendremos que decirles a Twilight y sus amigas que vengan para acá y tu Candace vivirás con nosotros de ahora en adelante-dijo Celestia

-y no se preocupen por la guardia yo y mis compañeros estamos listo para protegerlas-dijo Flash

-me alegro escucharlo, y gracias por toda su ayuda-dijo Luna

-oigan les molesta si manda a llamar a alguien más para protegernos-dijo Candace ganándose la atención de todos

-¿a quién?-dijo Celestia un poco confundida

-es un amigo muy especial-dijo Candace, Shining no le gusto el tono de esto

-¿Cómo que especial?-dijo Shining un poco celoso

-hay no te preocupes amor, tú ya lo conoces-dijo Candace

-en serio a quien-dijo Shining y Candace solo le sonrio y Shining entendió de quien estaba hablando

-no, no, no, no, no, todos menos el-dijo Shining mientras le rogaba a su esposa

-¿de quién están hablando?-pregunto Luna

-de Nick (personaje principal), él hace cualquier tipo de trabajo siempre i cuando le pagen, pero le advierto algo el esta emmm como decirlo, el esta cloco-dijo Candace mientras tomaba su celular y empezó a marcar

-¿Por qué no quieres que venga?-dijo Celestia

-mejor esperen a conocerlo y vera-dijo Shining un tanto molesto por que vendrá Nick

MIENTRAS TANTO

Encontramos a Twilight (lleva un una camisa de color blanco y una falda muy corta de color negro tenia pechos de copa C) conversando con sus amigas

-¿y cómo va todo como princesa Twilight?-dijo Rarity (llevaba un vestido color blanco y tenía una cinta de color celeste amarrada a su cintura sus pechos eran de copa C)

-hasta el momento bien y ustedes como han estado-dijo Twilight

-yo muy bien y estoy mejorando en mis acrobacias-dijo Rainbow Dash (llevaba unos pantalones cortos bien ajustados y también llevaba una polera de color negro y una chaqueta sin mangas de color celeste sus pechos eran de copa C)

-yo estoy igual de feliz haciendo fiestas para todos-dijo Pinkie (llevaba una camisa a rayas horizontales de color blanco y celeste tenia pechos de copa D y una falda a cuadros)

-y yo sigo muy feliz en mi granja-dijo Applejack (vestía con una camisa blanca y llevaba una chaqueta de color café sus pechos eran de copa D y llevaba unos pantalones negros y también llevaba su sombrero)

- me alegro, oye Fluttershy ¿como va todo con tus animales ?-dijo Twilight

-emm me va muy bien...pero angel sigue portandose mal-dijo Fluttershy (llevaba un chaleco de color verde y unos pantalones de color negro y sus pechos eran de copa D)

-solo tienes que ser un poco mas firme-dijo Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hiba hablar pero no pudo por que se escucho un grito

-¡TWILIGHT UN MENSAJE!-dijo Spike entregandole el celular, Spike que ya era un poco mas grande digamos que llegaba hasta los hombros de Twilight, en su cola habrian salido espinas y ya tenia alas u su voz se puso mas roca

-gracias...chicas la princesa Celestia nos necesita-dijo Twilight

-pero nos demorariamos en llegar hasta canterlot-dijo Applejack

-no se preocupen, traigan lo necesario y nos vemos en una hora en la biblioteca-dijo Twilight ya todas se fueron a preparar sus cosas

UNA HORA DESPUES

todas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca, pero tambien estaban las cuttie mark crusader con algunas maletas

-niñas ¿que hacen aqui?-dijo Twilight

-nosotras las imvitamos-dijeron Rainbow Das, Rarity y Applejack

-bueno creo que no tiene de malo que vallan-dijo Twilight

-oigan ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Spike

-pueess...claro por que no-dijo Twilight

-muy bien y ¿como vamos a llegar para no demorar tanto?-dijo Rarity

-tomense las mano-dijo Twilight y todas obedecieron y cuando todos estaban tomados las manos Twilight empezo a brillar su cuerno y de repente todas desaparecen y aparecen dentro del castillo

-guau es un buen truco-dijo Applejack

-¿podemos repetirlo?, si, si, si, si-dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba por todos lados

-lo siento Pinkie, pero este truco me gasta mucha energia-dijo Twilight un poco cansada y de repente llega Candace

-¡TWILIGHT!-grito alegremente Candace

-¡CANDACE!-grito alegremente Twilight

-rayos de sol a despertar, chocas los cascos y los luego a saludar-dijeron Candace y Twilight mientras que hacian cada paso de su baile

-que bueno es verte Twilight-dijo Candace

-igualmente Candace, pero ¿sabes por que la princesa Celestia nos llamo?-dijo Twilight

-es mejor que les cuente en el camino-dijo Candace ya empezando a caminar, en el camino Candace les conto a todas sobre el asunto

-pues que se atreva el rey sombra a tratar de matarme -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras lanzaba algunos golpes en el aire

-pues para prebenir eso todas nos quedaremos aqui, y con mas guardia, pero por si acaso llame a alguien para que nos protega

-a alguien ¿es guapo?-dijo Rarity a lo que Spike empezó a pretar los dientes con furia

-mejor se los cuento cuando llege-dijo Candace y al llegar al trono de Celestia y Luna todas dieron una reverencia incluyendo a Twilight

-me imagino que les contaste todo-dijo Celestia

-así es-dijo Candace

-bueno ya que estamos todos sera mejor que...-dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida por que llego su hermano

-¡TWILIGHT! me da gusto verte-dijo Shining mientras abrazaba a su herman

-a mi tambien-dijo Twilight devolviendo el abrazo

-disculpame pero tengo que hablar con Candace-dijo Shining dirigiendose hacia su esposa-por favor dime que no lo llamaste-dijo Shining con una cara de enojo

-pues si lo hice es nuestra mejor opcion-dijo Candace y antes de que alguien hablara sono el celular de Candace y al verlo se fijo que era un mensaje

-¿que dice?-dijo Applejack

-dice miren hacia la ventan-dijo Candace y todos fueron a ver hacia la ventana y vieron a un helicoptero cayendo y dirigiendose hacia donde estaban ellas, todos corrieron y el helicopetero se estrello dentro del palacio, cuando todos fueron a ver que paso se abrio la puerta del helicoptero y vieron a un poni terrestre muy musculo y le apunto con una escopeta a las princesas, pero antes de que dispara se escucha un tajo, lueo de unos segundos la cabeza del poni cae junto con el cuerpo, luego sale un pegaso de color rojo con lineas negras llevaba una especie de capa negra, no llebava camisa haci que se le pdia ver el torso, tambien llevaba unos jeans de color celeste en su espalda llevaba dos espadas ero, en la cintura llevaba dos pistolas y algunos cartuchos con municiones, luego se baja de helicoptero y se dirige hacia la cabeza del pono

-ohhhhh siiii hijo de puta como te quedo el ojo-dijo el pegaso tomando la cabeza del poni, luego saca su celular y se toma una foto con la cabeza, luego tira la cabeza y se dirige donde se sienta Celestia y se sienta como si nada

las chicas no podian creer lo irrespetuoso que era ese pegaso

-nick ¿que paso?-dijo Candace

-lo que paso es que estos sugetos no querian pagarme haci que los mate-dijo Nick

-disculpa Candace. ¿lo conoces?-dijo Twilight

-pues claro que si, el es el pegaso que nos pretegera-dijo Candase

-¡¿EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL?!-gritaron todas

-hola Nick-dijo Shining

-jojoj Shining Amor, a pasado tiempo, hay me gusta lo reencuentros -dijo Nick

-muy bien escuchame esto es muy importante nos acaba de llegar...-dijo Shining pero Nick no lo prestaba atencion

_-"ohh porfavor acabo de llegar y ya me esta aburriendo con cada detalle"_-pensaba Nick tratando de no dormirse

-ahora esto es la trama de la historia mira el que envio esta ...-dijo Shining pero Nick no le prestaba atencion

-**"sera mejor que le prestes atención, puede ser algo importante"-**dije yo

-"_hey nickolas01, ¿como va todo?2-_penso Nick

-**"todo va bien gracias, pero sera mejor que le prestes atencion a lo que dice"**-dije yo

-y ahora esta es la cuestion tu mision es esta...-dijo Shining pero Nick no le prestaba atencion

_-"me abuuuurrrooooooo"-_pensaba Nick luego mira la pantalla-"_por favor que alguien lo detenga"_-suplico Nick, luego ya no lo aguanta y toma una de sus pistolas y se da un tiro en la cabeza

-¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO CUANDO YO TE HABLO?!-grito Shining mientras veia a Nick tirado en el suelo

-el...el esta..m..mue..muerto-dijo Fluttershy apunto de desmayarse

-no te preocupes, el tiene el don de curarse cualquier herida que tiene-dijo Candace impresionando a todas

-mientras que se recupera lo dejaremos en el cuarto de huespedes-dijo Luna y Shining tomo el cuerpo de Nick y se lo llevo

_CONTINUARA_

_ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y PERDONEN LO CORTO QUE ES PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA LARGO Y COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, A CASI SE ME OLVIDABA EN ESTA HISTORIA NOMBRARE ALGUNOS NOMBRES ESPERO QUE NOS LE MOLESTE_

_ADIOS XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**El mercenario**

**Capítulo 2: misión 1 rescatar a la que secuestre XD parte 1**

**Se me olvido decir que Nick tiene 26 años **

Nick se encontraba en una cama descansando y de repente se despierta y se sienta

-hay eso dolió - dijo Nick

-**"eso fue por idiota"- **dije yo

-oohh cállate de una vez, en ¿Dónde estamos? –dijo Nick

-**"tu estas en una habitación, cuando te diste el tiro en la cabeza te trajeron aquí para que te recuperaras, y yo estoy escribiendo tu historia más con otras tres"-**dije yo

-ahh oye ¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo Nick

-**"¿Por qué no lees la nota que tienes enterrada en el pecho?"** –dije yo, Nick vio que en su pecho tenía un cuchillo enterrado con una nota se lo saco y empezó a leerla

_NOTA:_

_Eres un grandísimo idiota por lo que hiciste asustaste a mi hermanita, a las princesas y sus amigas, tenemos que hablar reúnete conmigo en la entrada del laberinto del castillo_

_ATTE: Shining Armor_

_-"¿queee? ¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes?"_ –pensó Nick un poco molesto y vio que la carta una vez mas

_NOTA:_

_PD: si no llegas en una hora no podrás ver a la poni desnuda de pechos grandes que dice ser tu mayor fan_

**-"ahhh por favor no creerás eso de nuevo ¿cierto?" –**dije yo

-"_pe. Pero qué pasa si dice la verdad" _–pensó Nick mientras sonreía en forma pervertida

**-"¿Recuerdas la última vez que te creíste eso?** –dije yo

_Flashback_

_Encontramos a Nick de 18 años caminando y con una sonrisa por las calles de Canterlot _

_-"no me lo creo, según esta nota nuestra admiradora nos esperara en la plaza a las una de la tarde" –pensó Nick mientras caminaba _

_-__**"no lo sé, creo que deberías volver hacia tu casa, presiento que saldrás golpeado" –**__dije yo _

_-"¿Por qué nunca me apoyas?"-pregunto Nick_

_Ya habían caminando un buen rato hasta llegar a la plaza y mis ojos no podían creer lo que vi, había una poni desnuda de pechos grandes saltando y tenía un cartel que decía "yo amo a Nick", pero me di cuenta de que el ambiente había algo raro, habían algunos puntos brillantes y además habían burbujas flotando alrededor de la poni_

_-ohhh por Celestia, mira a esa poni –dijo Nick ya corriendo con los brazos extendidos, con pensamientos nada buenos, luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando_

_-__**"espera no lo hagas" –**__dije tratando de detenerlo, pero Nick ya tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de la poni y puso su cara entremedio de ellos, pero al darse cuenta vio que la que estaba al frente de él no era una poni sino que era una alicornio de color rosa, tenía el pelo recogido, también tenía una camisa blanca dobladas hasta los hombros y también tenía una falda negra, y tenía una cara de "te voy a matar"_

_-emm jeje Candace emm puedo explicarlo –dijo Nick muy nervioso mientras miraba a Candace, ella no espero ni un segundo y empezó a golpearlo _

_LUEGO DE TRES HORAS_

_Candace se arreglaba el cabello y se limpiaba las manos, luego vemos a Nick tirado con varios moretones en su cara y con un brazo doblado_

_-espero que hallas aprendido la lección y espero que no te olvides que tenemos examen mañana –dijo Candace mientras se iba _

_-hay, hay eso dolió –dijo Nick mientras se sentaba en el suelo_

_-__**"te dije que tenías que irte" –**__dije yo_

_**-**__ ¿Y TU POR QUE NO ME AYUDASTE? –grito Nick muy enojado _

_-__**"lo siento, pero una mujer enojada ni dios puede calmarla"**__ –dije yo _

_-en eso tienes razón, bueno ahora… –dijo Nick pero fue interrumpido por una voz que le helo la sangre_

_-ahora es mi turno –dijo la voz y Nick se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a Shining con una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones negros y tenía una cara de pocos amigos _

_-"oh oh/ __**oh oh"**__ –pensamos Nick y yo y Shining empezó a golpearlo_

_LUEGO DE OTRAS TRES HORAS _

_Shining se iba más calmado y vemos a Nick caminando por todos lados con la cabeza al revés, luego se la enderezo _

_-algún día me las pagaras Shining –dijo Nick _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-ahhhh si ya me acuerdo, pero igual voy a ir –dijo Nick ya corriendo a ver a la poni que le dijo Shining

-**"eres un idiota" –**dije yo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba atrás de mi cabeza

Luego de correr por todo el castillo buscando la entrada del laberinto al fin lo encontró y literalmente tenía la mandíbula en el suelo al ver a una unicornio desnuda saltando, pero me fije que el ambiente tenía algunos puntos brillantes y además habían burbujas flotando alrededor de la poni

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! –grito Nick mientras corría con los brazos extendidos, con pensamientos nada buenos, luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-**"él nunca va a cambiar" –**dije yo y Nick ya tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de la unicornio y puso su cara entremedio de ellos y se fijó bien y al frente estaba Shining con una cara de enfado, y las chicas lo estaba viendo dudando de sus "gustos"

-emmm ¿Hola? –dijo Nick y Shining le dio un golpe en la cara ocasionando que cayera en el suelo

-te preguntaría que fue eso, pero seguro que no me gustara, bueno lo importante es explicarte por qué te llamamos… –dijo Shining, pero Nick no le prestaba atención

-"_maldita fantasía, ¿Cuándo podre estar con una poni, unicornio o pegaso o cualquiera? –_dijo Nick mientras tenía una aura deprimente

-**"ya, ya no te preocupes pronto tendrás a alguien" **–dije yo tratando de animarlo, Shining se dio cuenta de que Nick no le prestaba atención así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-hey Nick me podrías prestar atención aunque sea una vez en tu vida, mira para resumir tienes que proteger a ellas te las voy a presentar –dijo Shining mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas

-ellas son la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, mi esposa Candace, mi hermana Twilight y sus amigas Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pei, Rainbow Dash y Futtershy y ellas son Scootaloo la "hermanita" de Rainbow Dash, Applebloom la hermanita de Applejack y Sweetie Belle la hermanita de Rarity y él es un amigo de Twilight su nombre es Spike –dijo Shining presentando a todos

-hola –dijo Nick moviendo la mano, Shining le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-no puedes hablar así no más enfrente de ellas –dijo Shining enfadado

-hola a todas –dijo Nick y Shining estaba preparando otro golpe, pero se detuvo al oír la risa de todas

-muy bien ya que sabes quienes somos, nos gustaría saber algo de ti –dijo Celestia

-muy bien mi nombre es Nick, yo conozco a Shining y a Candace a los 16 años, em soy un mercenario y eso sería todo –dijo Nick

-muy bien oye Nick tu misión es protegerlas a toda costa, ¿entendiste? –dijo Shining

-si señor –dijo Nick dando un saludo militar

-oiga señor me preguntaba ¿Cómo consiguió ese factor curativo? –dijo Applebloom

-sinceramente no lose, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria –dijo Nick

-bueno ahora ya que el rey Sombra las amenazo… -dijo Shining pero fue interrumpido por Nick

-alto, ¿dijiste el rey Sombra? –pregunto Nick

-emm si –dijo Shining

-yo creí que estaba muerto –dijo Nick

-nosotros también, pero no sabemos cómo sobrevivió, bueno te mostrare tu habitación –dijo Shining

-oigan ¿les molestaría que llamara a alguien para que se quedara aquí y que me traiga algunas cosas? –dijo Nick

-no veo por qué no –dijo Candace y de inmediato llamo desde su celular y después de hablar por cinco minutos guardo su celular y Shining le mostro su habitación y le presento a todos los guardias

-hola mi nombre es Flash Sentry –dijo Flash

-Nick un gusto en conocerlos –dijo Nick

-valla desastre que ocasionaste –dijo Flash viendo todavía partes del helicóptero y el muro destrozado

-no fue mi culpa, ellos no me pagaron –dijo Nick

-¿y de que no te pagaron? –pregunto Shining y antes de que Nick hablara apareció una luz y al terminar se mostró a una unicornio de color gris claro, pelo y cola de color Cian Grisáceo con Celeste grisáceo, vestía con una polera negra ajustada y se le notaba que sus pechos eran de copa D, unos pantalones de color negro y una capa (es como la que llevaba naruto cuando peleo contra pain) de color negro, también llevaba un baúl, tenía una cara de molestia porque en sus casco estaba una unicornio de piel turquesa, de cabello y cola turquesa Grisáceo y ojos color naranja, vestía con una polera de color naranja y tenía unos pechos de copa D, tenía una falda de color blanca, se notaba que ella estaba llorando

- emm Trixie ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Nick a la unicornio que vestía todo de negro

-Lo que pasa es que ella te quería contratar pero le dije que no estabas –dijo Trixie mientras caminaba aun teniendo a la otra unicornio agarrando su casco, luego Nick fue hacia donde Trixie y se agacho

-dime tu nombre –dijo Nick refiriéndose a la unicornio que estaba en el suelo

-mi nombre es Lyra, y necesito su ayuda –dijo Lyra ya soltando el casco de Trixie y levantándose

-¿para qué me necesitas? –pregunto Nick

-lo que pasa es que secuestraron a mi amor su nombre es bonbom –dijo Lyra y Nick empezó a sudar de nerviosismo

-Nick, ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Trixie y antes de que Nick hablara llegaron las princesas, las main six, las main six se sorprendieron al ver a Trixie

-¡ ¿TRIXIE?! –dijeron todos menos las princesas

-emm jeje Hola –dijo Trixie

-¿pero qué haces aquí? –pregunto Twilight

-digamos que soy el ayudante de Nick –dijo Trixie impresionando a todos

-Nick me podrías explicar de ¿cómo conociste a Trixie? –dijo Shining

- lo que paso fue… -dijo Nick contando la historia

_Flashback _

_Encontramos a Trixie huyendo de algunos ponis con unas sonrisas pervertidas_

_-agárrenla, me quiero divertir con ella –dijo unos de los ponis _

_-después me toca a mí –dijo otro_

_Trixie corría lo más rápido que podía, pero en el tiempo que se fue de poniville las cosas no le fueron muy bien, dormía en la calle y ya varios días no ha comido y no tenía magia para que le ayudara, luego entro a una casa que parecía abandonada y entro y corrió hacia unas de las habitaciones y se encontró a Nick mientras comía_

_-por favor ayúdame, me siguen –dijo Trixie asustada_

_-lo siento pero no te puedo ayudar, no hago nada si no me pagan –dijo Nick mientras seguía comiendo_

_-pero no tengo dinero –dijo Trixie _

_-entonces no te ayudo –dijo Nick_

_Luego entraron los ponis y reconocieron a Nick_

_-jeje mejor no divertiremos con ella aquí, él es un mercenario y no nos molestara porque ella no tiene dinero para pagarle –dijo unos de los ponis y se acercaban lentamente hacia Trixie, ella retrocedía a cada paso que daban, luego choco con la pared y se desesperó y vio que efectivamente que Nick no la iba a ayudar_

_-es cierto no tengo dinero, pero te puedo ayudar a otras cosas y si esta es tu casa yo la puedo limpiar, puedo hacerte algo de comer y puedo ayudarte a que te contraten más personas que dices –decía Trixie desesperada para que Nick ayudara y él estaba pensando sobre la propuesta _

_-__**"por favor no la puedes dejar así, ella necesita tu ayuda"**__ –dije yo tratando de convencerlo de que la ayudara, Nick vio a Trixie y vio que unos de los ponis casi la besaba y Nick tomo una de sus armas y le dio un disparo justo en la cabeza, el poni callo muerto delante de Trixie, los otros ponis también sacaron sus armas para disparar, pero Nick sin verlos les disparo solo una vez a cada uno en la cabeza, luego Nick guardo su pistola se levantó y fue hacia la cocina y al volver trajo un plato de cereales con leche_

_-creo que tienes hambre, será mejor que comas y por cierto me llamo Nick –dijo Nick _

_-gracias, yo me llamo Trixie, y sobre lo que dije es ciento por ciento que es verdad te ayudare para poder pagarte –dijo Trixie _

_-mira no me gusta que estés aquí por obligación, que te parece si te contrato y así me sentiré mas cómodo –dijo Nick _

_-me parece bien –dijo Trixie _

_Fin Flashback _

-y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, pero vio a todos que tenían unas caras nada agradable

-¿ósea si no te hubiera dicho eso, ella hubiera sido abusada? –dijo Celestia con su voz real

-emmm jeje recuerden que soy un mercenario –dijo Nick mientras sudaba a mares

- bueno y ella quien es –dijo Luna mientras miraba a Lyra

-ellas es Lyra, ella quería contratar a Nick para que rescatara a una tal BonBom, ahora que me acuerdo Nick estaba nervioso porque ella nombro BonBom –dijo Trixie mirando a Nick y todos hicieron lo mismo

-emm jeje lo que pasa… fue…que…fui yo la que la secuestros jeje –dijo Nick caminando hacia atrás, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y de repente Lyra ya estaba ahorcando a Nick, mientras que todos intentaban separarla

-¡ ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! –grito Lyra mientras ahorcaba a Nick

-lo que paso es que algunos poni me contrataron para secuestrar a BonBom para llevarla a un edificio, ellos no estaban de acuerdo de que alguien tuviera una relación con los del mismo sexo, poni, sinceramente a mí no me molesta que algunos tengan relaciones con el mismo género, luego de llevar a esa poni esperaba mi pago, pero resulta que no me pagaron y me metieron a un helicóptero para matarme hay, luego me estrelle aqui –dijo Nick pero su voz era muy chillona porque Lyra seguía ahorcándolo, luego se separaron y Celestia miro enojada a Nick

-debería llevarte a las mazmorras, pero tengo una mejor idea todos rescataremos a esa poni –dijo Celestia y todos la seguían

-aaaa no lo siento, pero me contrataron para protegerlas y eso voy a hacer –dijo Nick

-no te preocupes tu también iras –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras lo amarraba con una cuerda y lo llevaba hacia el patio

Luego de llegar al patio vieron a un jet de color negro

-este será nuestro transporte –dijo Luna impresionando a todos, sobre todo a Nick fue tanto su impresión que se desato para examinar cada parte del jet

-ohh por Celestia, déjenme volarlo, si, si, si, si, si –dijo Nick mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro

-solo si nos ayuda a rescatar a mi querida BonBom –dijo Lyra

-hecho es más si me dejan volarlo, solo seré un mercenario para ayudar a la gente y como bono no les cobrare nada –dijo Nick muy emocionado por volar el jet

-hecho –dijeron todos menos Shining y Trixie y se subieron al jet y Nick se dirigió hacia el asiento del piloto

-mejor yo lo vuelo –dijo Shining empujando a Nick y sentándose

-no es justo yo lo pedí primero –se quejó Nick como un niño

-mi amor le prometimos eso a Nick, deja que lo vuele –dijo Candace y Shining se sentó al lado de ella, luego entra Trixie con el baúl y al abrirla estaba repleta de armas y cartuchos, luego Trixie aseguro los cinturones de seguridad de todos y se sentó al lado de Twilight y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad

-espero que no demoremos en esto –dijo Flash ya sentándose y se abrocho el cinturón

-agárrense bien fuerte –dijo Trixie, todos no entendieron lo que dijo

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES

Vemos el avión volando al revés mientras que las chicas gritaban, Shining y Nick peleaban por tener el mando del piloto

-¡POR ESO ERA MEJOR QUE YO VOLARA EL JET! –grito Shining mientras ahorcaba a Nick

-yo lo pedí primero –dijo Nick mientras hacía movimientos locos con el timón del avión ocasionando que diera varias vueltas

-yuuuuuuuuhhhhuuuuuuu –gritaba Nick mientras que el jet daba vueltas, luego de unos minutos Nick estrella el jet en ponicity (esta ciudad es inventada XD) todos estaban mareados y sus asientos se salieron de su lugar, Trixie se desabrocho y cayó encima de Twilight, sus caras estaban demasiados ceca, se sonrojaron y en un instante se separaron por suerte nadie las vio, todos bajaron del jet estrellado, luego Candace nota que Shining no estaba por ningún lado

-Shining ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Candace muy preocupada

-yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu, eso fue genial quiero hacerlo de nuevo –dijo Nick saliendo del avión cargando a Shining que estaba inconsciente luego lo deja en el suelo y todos fueron a ver como estaba

-no se preocupen yo lo despierto –dijo Nick y se acercó a Shining

-ohhhhhhhh Shiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg, hora de despeeeeeertaaaaar –dijo Nick y luego empezó a golpearlo (de aquí en adelante no deja de golpearlo)

- ¡despierta de una vez! ... ¡arriba!...qué más da… ¡esto es por los payasos del mundo! ... ¡esto es por no llamarme nunca! ... ¡esto es por qué me pone caliente golpear a ponis en la cara! Jeje… ¡esto es por no invitarme a tu boda!... ¡esto es por qué me da la gana! ... ¿por qué?... no… te… despiertas… ¡DESPIERTA!... ¡esto es por el escritor que no deja de escribir esto!... ¡esto es por qué me gusta golpear cosas blanda con esta mano!... ¡esto es por qué te eligieron a ti para salir en el programa!... ¡esto es por qué te quiero tanto!... ¡esto es por qué te odio tanto!... ¡esto es por qué no me invitaste al baile del fin de curso! (fingiendo que está llorando)… ¡esto es por trabajar tanto!... ¡esto es por ser un unicornio!... ¡esto es por romperme el corazón!... literalmente… ¡esto es por no dejarme volar nunca un avión o helicóptero! ¡Y menos cuando lo es estrechado!... ¡esto es por ser el peor compañero del mundo!... ¡esto es por qué quiero ver hasta dónde llegan los lectores de este fic sin aburrirse de que te golpe!... ¡esto es por todas las mujeres lindas que leen este fic!... llámenme jeje… ¡esto es por qué nunca me ayudaste con mis tareas!... ¡esto es porque ya no se me acurre nada para culparte!...¡esto es por el peluche del elefante blanco que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños! ¡A NADIE LE GUSTA!... y finalmente y esto es importante… ¡ESTO ES POR QUE SALISTE UNA HISTORIA DE DISFRUTE PERSONAL DE OC DE SILVERWOLF850, CUANDO YO QUIERO SALIR EN ESA HISTORIA! –dijo Nick y ya se había levantado

-no creo que se despierte –dijo Nick

**Continuara**

**Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo, como siempre dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos cuando terminen mis exámenes**

**Nos leemos luego XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**El mercenario**

**Capítulo 3: misión 1 rescatando a la que secuestre parte 2 XD**

-¡ESTO ES POR QUE SALISTE UNA HISTORIA DE DISFRUTE PERSONAL DE OC DE SILVERWOLF850, CUANDO YO QUIERO SALIR EN ESA HISTORIA! –dijo Nick y ya se había levantado

-no creo que se despierte –dijo Nick como si nada, y todos lo estaba viendo con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas

-¿esto era para despertarlo o para desquitarte con él? -pregunto Candace con un nervio saliendo en su frente

-emmmm un poco de ambos -dijo Nick, Candace le iba a gritar pero se percató de que Shining recupero la conciencia

-¿qué paso? -dijo Shining ya sentado

-solo diré una palabra, Nick -dijo Candace, Shining recordó absolutamente todo

-¡CASI NO MATAS! ¡ ¿ESTAS LOCO?! - grito Shining muy enojado

-emmmm un poco -dijo Nick mientras tenía una sonrisa -será mejor que vean a su amiga, ¿creo que esta traumada? -dijo Nick apuntando a Applejack, ella estaba abrazada a su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos

-Applejack, ¿estás bien? -pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras sacudía a su amiga, todos trataban de que Applejack saliera de su trance, mientras que Shining estrangulaba a Nick con ira

-querida sé que eso fue traumaste, pero respira profundamente y muy lentamente y por favor suelta ese asiento -dijo Rarity, Applejack hizo lo que le dijo Rarity y se tranquilizo

-gracias...Rarity, pero no vuelvo a subir a un avión o helicóptero si ese desquiciado lo conduce -dijo Applejack y todas estuvieron de acuerdo

-bueno creo que él no volverá a hacer eso, ahora tengo que buscar algo en el avión -dijo Shining y se dirigió lo que quedo del avión, mientras Nick recuperaba el aliento

-ahhhhh odio cuando hace eso -dijo Nick

-eso te pasa por hacer locuras -dijo Rainbow Dash muy enojada

-jejeje pero fue entretenido-dijo Nick, todos estaban listo para gritarle

-¡OIGAN MIERN A QUIEN ME ENCONTRE! -grito Shining desde el avión, y al lado se encontraban Spike, las Cuttie Mark crusader y discord (tendrá pies y manos, viste con una camiseta negra y llevaba un traje de gala color blanco, y con un bastón que tenía una gema color morado, también tenía sus alas y su cola)

-Niños, Discord ¿qué hacen aquí? -dijo Candace

-nosotros teníamos curiosidad así que nos escondimos en una parte del avión y aquí estamos -dijo Swettie Belle con una sonrisa, las demás cuttie mark crusaders y Spike también sonrieron pero luego vieron a sus hermanas y a Twilight muy enfundadas

-y yo vine porque vi a Nick y cuando él está siempre habrá caos -dijo Discord apareciendo cerca de Celestia

- eso es totalmente cierto -dijo Nick

-ustedes no debieron venir, esto es muy peligroso -dijeron Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash regañando a sus hermanitas

-y tu Spike tampoco debiste venir -dijo Twilight igualmente regañando a Spike

-lo sentimos -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-bueno no podemos hacer nada, mejor empezamos a caminar, el lugar donde lleve a BomBon está cerca -dijo Nick mientras caminaba, todos empezaron a seguirlo, Trixie se quedaba atrás porque estaba llevando el baúl con las armas, Twilight la vio y con la ayudo a llevarlo, Trixie la vio y Twilight le do una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara, ella giro la cabeza para que no la viera, mientras que Rarity y Applejack conversaban

-gracias por calmarme -dijo Applejack

-hay querida, no fue nada, que te parece si después de esto llevamos a Nick al manicomio -dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

-emmm -pensaba Applejack luego ambas vieron a Nick

-**"oye están hablando de ti"-**dije yo

-enserio, cosas buenas o malas -dijo Nick, todos le estaban viendo con una ceja levantada

-**"cosas malas si sigues hablan en voz alta" -**dije yo, Nick cedió media vuelta y vio que todos lo estaban viendo con una cara de "oficialmente estás loco"

-¿qué? -pregunto Nick

-nada -dijeron todos y siguieron caminando

-hecho -dijo Applejack, ella y Rarity se rieron, luego fueron interrumpidas por Shining

-las escuche, les dire que no lo hagan, a Nick lo buscan como ocho hospitales psiquiatricos -dijo Shining, Applejack y Rarity se sorprendieron por la cantidad

-de hecho son diez -dijo Nick apareciendo detras de Applejack

-¡AHHHHHHH! -grito Rarity saltando al aire, Applejack la agarro y termino cargandola en forma de novia, ambas se sonrojaron y Nick aprovecho la situacion

-¿cuándo será la boda? jajajajaja - dijo Nick en forma de burla, Applejasck y Rarity se sonrojaron aún más y rápidamente se separaron, luego se dieron cuenta de que Nick seguía riendo, invadidas por la ira le dieron un golpe en la cara

-para que aprendas a no burlarte de una dama como yo -dijo Rarity aún sonrojada

-para que nunca te burles de una Apple -dijo Applejack igualmente sonrojada y ambas volvieron a caminar

-no se preocupen, lección aprendida -dijo Nick adelantándose al resto para guiarlos

Después de caminar un rato Nick se detuvo y delante de él se encontraba un edificio que parecía tener como cincuenta pisos

-hay es -dijo Nick mientras sonreía

- y parece que nos esperaban -dijo Shining y vieron que en la entrada había unos veinticinco guardias (ponis de tierra) estaban vestidos con trajes del ejército y sus caras están tapadas con máscaras de igual diseños que en los trajes, todos al verlo se escondieron en una pared

-son muchos -dijo Shining con el ceño fruncido

-y llevan unos trajes horribles -dijo Rarity

-en verdad son muchos, jeje y eso me gusta -dijo Nick con una cara de psicópata, luego Nick abre el baúl y todos se impresionaron por la cantidad de armas y municiones, Nick saca unas pistolas y se la coloca en la cintura, luego saca una TMP que se la guarda en la espalda cerca de su cintura, Trixie solo toma un par de pistolas y varias municiones

-miren les voy a dar esto porsiacaso –dijo Nick y a las mujeres les entrego una pistola y a Shining le entrego un escopeta (es la misma cuando empiezas el Residente evil 4)

-emm y…yo no…puedo usar eso –dijo Fluttershy mientras trataba de devolver el arma a Nick, Nick lo toma pero le pone un silenciador luego se lo vuelve a entregar a Fluttershy pero se colocó atrás de ella y le toma la mano y la obligo a apuntar en alguna parte

-¿ves esa botella? –dijo Nick y Fluttershy ve que hay una botella encima de algunas bolsas de basura

-s…si –dijo Fluttershy mientras temblaba

- esto es como una cámara, solo apunta sin cerrar los ojos y aprieta el gatillo –dijo Nick y Fluttershy disparo por accidente pero el disparo le dio en la botella

-felicidades, eres oficialmente una mujer ruda –dijo Nick mientras se ponía delante de todas, Fluttershy no quería usar el arma, pero finalmente decidió usarlo por si acaso

-por favor formen un circulo –pidió Nick y todos le hicieron caso –les pido que se tómense las manos –dijo nuevamente y todos le hicieron caso, alguno se sonrojaron el motivo es que Discord tomo la mano de Celestia, Applejack le tomo la mano a Rarity y Twilight le tomo la mano a Trixie

-ohh señor Star Swirl el barbado por favor protégenos y bendícenos en esta misión, si lo haces prometo que donar la mitad de mi dinero para obras de calidad –dijo Nick, todos se impresionaron por lo que él dijo hasta Shining se impresionó, pero Trixie lo conocía muy bien

-Nick, él no es estúpido –dijo Trixie

-entonces que se valla al diablo –dijo Nick, ocasionando de que todos menos Trixie cayeran al suelo–Discord necesito que protejas a los niños –dijo Nick

-emm claro –dijo Discord mientras se levantaba

-y antes de ir, necesito hacer algo si no vuelvo –dijo Nick ganándose la atención de todos, acto seguido le dio una palmada en el trasero de la princesa Celestia y de la princesa Luna

-perfecto ahora si me puedo morir feliz –dijo Nick con una sonrisa pervertida y corriendo en la dirección de los guardias, Celestia y Luna intentaron atraparlo y golpearlo por pervertido incluyendo a Discord pero no pudieron alcanzarlo

Nick avanzaba corriendo y dio el primer disparo dándole en la cabeza en unos de los guardias, los demás guardias se percataron y empezaron a disparar Nick se detuvo y empezó a bailar (el baile lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=zw6KVcayFVs) los guardias seguían disparándole pero ningún tiro le daba a Nick, luego de terminar de bailar su baile empezó a bailar valet girando por todos lados hasta que se mareo pero seguía bailando y termino escondiéndose en una pared derrumbada, sus amigos tenían una gota de sudor bajando por lo que acaba de hacer, Nick se disponía volar para acabar esto, pero se dio cuenta de que una de las balas le dio en la ala izquierda, sin más remedio saco sus pistolas salió de la pared y empezó a dispar a todos, los tiros d Nick siempre le daban en la cabeza causando la muerte inmediatamente, solo quedaban dos guardias, Nick intento dispararle pero se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban balas, los guardias empezaron a dispararles, pero Nick saco sus espadas y empezó a girarlas ocasionando de que las balas chocaran con las espadas, los guardias al ver esto le disparaban varias veces pero Nick hacia lo mismo pero esta vez empezó a correr en la dirección de los guardias, luego de que estuviera cerca de los guardias Nick salto dio un giro y atravesó sus espadas en la garganta de los guardias, Nick saco sus espadas y al sacarlas las gargantas de los guardias chorreaba sangre, Nick les corto las cabezas y los guardias cayeron muertosy las cabezas rodaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos, todos tenian las ganas de vomitar por la forma que murieron, Nick recargo sus pistolas

-listo, ya puede salir -dijo Nick y todos fueron hacia donde estaba, Celestia y Luna aprovecharon y le dieron un golpe directo en la cara

-esto es por pervertido -dijeron las dos princesas muy enojadas

-valio la pena -dijo Nick, todos entraron al edificio y vieron que no habia ni un guardia

-esto es extraño, no hay ni un guardia -dijo Candace

-que importa, mejor así, mejor subamos por el acensor -dijo Nick y todos subieron, Shining apreto el boton del ultimo piso y el ascensor empezó a subir, mientras subia Spike y las Cuttie Mark Crusaders vieron que el ascensor tenia una ventana en la parte de atras, Flash hablaba con Twilight algo que no le gustaba a Trixie, luego de que llegaran al piso cuarenta el ascensor se detuvo

-¿que paso ? -dijo Nick mientras apretaba todos los botones

-deja de hacer eso -dijo Twilight y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

-¿estas seguro que mi querida BonBom esta aqui? -dijo Lyra muy preocupada

-si estoy seguro, ademas vi a una unicornio de cabellos que parecian llamas -dijo Nick y Twilight la reconocio

-¿Susent esta aqui? -dijo Twilight

-si y creo que no esta muy bien -dijo Nick, luego todos escucharon un ruido muy extraño vieron por la ventana y vieron a un helicoptero, luego las puertas de helicopetero se abrio y vieron a un soldado que les apuntaba con una ametralladora, Luna y Celestia hicieron un hechizo y se transportaron afuera del ascensor y el que manejaba la ametralladora empezó a disparar

-jajaja esto es divertido -dijo Nick mientras reia

-deja de reirte y pensemos como salir de aqui -dijo Shining

-lo tengo, tu Shining y yo lo entretenemos, princesas necesito que hagan un hechizo que la hagan invicibles, nos veremos en el ultimo piso -dijo Nick mientras preparaba sus pistolas, Nick salio de su escondite y empezó a disparar al helicoptero pero vio que tenia vidrios reforzados, Nick y Shining corrieron y el helicoptero los siguio, Mientras que los demas caminaban tranquilamente sin que nadie los viera

Nick y shining rompieron la ventana, Nick saco un garfio y disparo hacia el techo, Nick tomo la mano de Shining y apreto un boton que los empezó a subir, el helicopetero los seguia, Nick llegaron al techo del edificio y se escondieron

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LOS MATE YA! ¡Y ENCUENTREN A LAS DEMAS, ME SERVIRAN PARA NO ESTAR SOLO EN LAS NOCHES! -dijo una voz que venia de los parlantes

-¿pero que rayos es el que hablo? -dijo Shining

-es el hijo de puta que no me pago -dijo Nick

-tenemos que desacernos del helicoptero para reunirnos con las demas ¿por que no vuelas para desacerte de ese helicoptero? -dijo Shining

-me dieron en el ala, esa es la unica parte de mi cuerpo que se demora en curarse, demoraria un dia completo -dijo Nick

-¿y ahora que? -pregunto Shining

-tengo una idea -dijo Nick y se levanto y empezó a mover las manos

-¡YUUHUU! ¡ESTAMOS AQUI! -grito Nick

-**"¿ese es tu plan?" -**dijimos yo y Shining imprecionados por lo idiota que fue

-te acuerdas el truco de nuestra primera mision -dijo Nick y Shining sonrio, el que manejaba el helicoptero los vio y le dijo al que controlaba la ametralladora que le dispara, el intento disparale pero Nick y Shining desaparecian y aparecian en otro lugar, siguieron así hasta que el que les disparaba los perdio de vista, Nick y Shining estaban detras del poni luego Nick le dio una patada que hizo que se cayera y se rompiera el cuello, luego Nick tomo con una mano la ametralladora y con la otra le apunto al piloto

-vuela o muere hijo de puta...tu decides -dijo Nick con una voz tenebrosa

-mira Nick -dijo Shining y Nick vio que estaba Susent Shimer en una esquina del helicopetero amarrada

-mejor me la llevo -Dijo Shining pero antes de que la tomara varios ponis estaban en el techo disparando al helicoptero

-mejor sal de aqui, ve con los demas y esperenme, yo me la llevare despues -dijo Nick mientras disparaba con la ametralladora, Shining dicidio obedecerle pero antes desato a Susent y se transporto, Nick seguia disparando y todos los guardias morian

-¡ESTO ES DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJAJ PODRIA HACER ESTO TODO EL DIA JAJAJAJ! -grito Nick mientras seguia disparando algunos guardias les explotaba la cabeza por el impacto

-¡ESTA COSA HACE TANTO RUIDO QUE APENAS TE OIGO HABLAR -grito Nick sin dejar de disparar

-**"¡ESO ES LO MISMO QUE TE DIJE AMIGO!" -**grite yo

-¡¿QUEEEE?! -grito Nick mientras que Helicoptero subia aún mas

mientras tanto, Shining aparecio en el ultimo piso y de repente aparecen los demas

-ohh Shining estaba muy preocupada -dijeron Candac e y Twilight mientras abrazaban a Shining

-¿ y Nick? -dijo Rainbow Dash

-digamos que se esta entreteniendo -dijo Shining

mientras que Nick aún seguia disparando a los guardias

-¡¿NECESITAS ALGO?! -grito Susent intentando ayudarlo

-¡SIII ATI EN MI CAMA! -grito Nick, Susent le dio una cachetada y se disponia a gritarle pero luego escucharon algo por el altavoz

-¡ALFA1 DERRIBA EL HELICOPTERO! -dijo alguien por el altavoz y luego vieron a otro helicoptero y vieron a un poni terrestre de dos metros con el fisico de hulk hogan antes de que engordara y con un lanza cohetes

-esto es muy malo -dijo Nick, el poni disparo y le dio en la cola del Helicoptero ocacionando de que diera vueltas y que empezara a caer

-hey no lo sacudas tanto, hasta yo podria volarlo mejor, hey eso me da una idea -dijo Nick luego tomo a Susent e la colo en su espalda y se subio en el techo de helicoptero y empezó a correr el helicoptero empezó a caer y llego al piso donde estaban sus amigos, ellos vieron muy preocupados, no por que el helicoptero estaba callendo, si no que locura le iba a ocurrir a Nick

**-"oye no espera" -**dije yo tratando de detenerlo

-jajajaj ohhh si-dijo Nick y empezó a dispara a la ventana de al lado donde estaban todos y salto del helicoptero -¡PUEDO VOLAR, PUEDO VOLAAARR! -grito Nick mientras estaba en el aire en camara lenta, Susent tenia los ojos cerrados y tratando de no soltarse de Nick

-**" no puedes volar, por tu ala lastimada" -**dije yo, Nick seguia estando en el aire en cama lenta

-pero es bueno tener sueños -dijo Nick aun estando en camara lenta

-**"sueños si, pero tu tienes delirios" -**dije yo, ya estan en camara normal y Nick junto con Susent cayeron -NOOOOOOOO -grito Nick mientras caia

los demas vieron como Nick junto con Susent cayeron, algunos tenian algunas lagrimas pero se detuvieron al escuchar una risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJ OOOHHHH SIIII! ESO FUE ENTRETENIDO, ¿SABES LO QUE YO TENGO Y TU NO SHINING? -grito Nick mientras utilisaba su espada para clavarla en el piso y subia con Susent -yo tengo talento -dijo Nick

-nunaca mas vuelvas a hacer eso -dijo Susent mientras que subian

-¿Susent estas bien? -pregunto Flash muy preocupado, Susent se sonrojo levemente eh iba a hablar pero no pudo por la misma voz del altavoz

-tal ves sobrebiviste a eso pero no sobrebiviras a Alfa1, como mierdas como tu -dijo la voz del altavoz , luego aparece el mismo poni del helicoptero

-jejee come mierda jajaja -dijo Nick mientras se reia, el poni camino apuntando a Nick pero Nick tomo su TMP y empezo a dispararle pero lo raro es que la balas no lo mataban, Nick se preparaba a cortarle la cabeza pero alguien se le adelanto, cuando vio quien fue y vio a una unicornio color rojo con lineas negras, vestida como Trixie, pelo y cola de color blanca , y ojos de dragon de color rojo (la pueden ver en mi pagina de denviart, vallan a mi perfil y hay esta la pagina), tambien habia a un poni de tierra de color azul con lineas negras, su pelo y cola eran de color azul oscuro y lineas negras, vestia igual a Nick pero llevaba una capa de color axul oscuro (tambien lo pueden ver en mi pagina de denviart) ambos llevaban una espada en la espalda

-¿hermanitos? hey hace tiempo que no los veo -dijo alegremente Nick

-hermanitos -dijeron todos menos Candace y Shining

-hay Nick, ¿por que hay un desastre tienes que estar cerca? -dijo el pony

-oye Scoot, no es mi culpa y Jean me alegra tanto que este bien -dijo Nick

-a mi igual hemano -dijo Jean mientras abrazaba a Nick

-que bonita reunion familiar, pero la chica que vinieron a rescatar y yo tenemos que empezar la divercion -dijo la voz en el altavoz

-por favor ayudenme -dijo Bonbom desde el altavoz

-vamos -dijo Lyra mientras corria a la oficina donde se encontraba BonBom, todos llegaron a la oficina pero habia una enorme puerta de metal que era dificil de pasar

-si juntamos nuestra magia tal vez podamos pasar -dijo Luna

-muy aburrido, mejor probare con mi metodo -dijo Nick detras de todos, todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Nick con dos lanzacohetes apuntando a la puerta, todos corrieron y Nick disparo ocacionando una gran exploción que destrozo la puerta

-¡OHHHH SIII ESO FUE ASOMBROSO! -grito Nick, el humo se disperso y vieron a BonBom desnuda y atada a un escritorio y a un poni obeso con un traje elegante a rallas, Nick se lanzo hacia el poni y lo azoto a la aventan que se trizo un poco

-esto es por no pagarme maldito hijo de puta -dijo Nick agarrando a el poni de la camisa, Lyra desato a BonBom y ambas se dieron un abrazo mientras que BonBom lloraba

-¿que le vas a hacer? -pregunto Spike mientras entraba a la oficina

-la preguntaria seria mejor, ¿que no le haria? -dijo Nick mientras preparaba el puño

**CONTINUARA **

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y LA PALIZA LA VOY A HACER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO NO DEMORARME MUCHO, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO **

**ADIOS XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**El mercenario**

**Capítulo 4: una molestia toxica, el primer encuentro de Sombra y un viaje rapido hacia el castillo**

**Saben estuve pensando en incluir OC de los demás escritora así que el que quiere que ponga un OC en esta historia me mande un mensaje o un comentario con los datos de su OC y ustedes deciden si lo hago en forma humanoide o en versión pony**

-esto es por no pagarme maldito hijo de puta -dijo Nick agarrando a el poni de la camisa, Lyra desato a BonBom y ambas se dieron un abrazo mientras que BonBom lloraba

-¿qué le vas a hacer? -pregunto Spike mientras entraba a la oficina

-la preguntaría sería mejor, ¿que no le haría? -dijo Nick mientras preparaba el puño y lo empieza a golpear sin piedad en la cara, mientras que Bonbom ya vestida con una camisa color rojo y una falda de color blanca y abrazaba a Lyra

-si viniste, si viniste -dijo Bonbom mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lyra

-nunca te dejaría -dijo Lyra devolviendo el abrazo

-¿alcanzo a hacerte algo? -dijo Jean mirando a Bonbom

-por suerte no -dijo Bonbom

-me alegro, oye hermano nos vamos -dijo Jean mientras veía a Nick que seguía golpeando al pony, Bonbom vio a Nick y dio un grito

-¡AHHHH,¿PERO QUE HACE EL AQUI ?, SI EL FUE QUE ME TRAJO AQUI -grito Bonbom

-no se preocupe señorita, el no hará nada malo, ¿verdad? -dijo Celestia a lo que Nick solo movió la cabeza que sí y siguió golpeando al pony, Bonbom al ver a las Princesas dio una reverencia-jeje sabe que eso no es necesario -dijo Luna

-lo siento -dijo Bonbom

-Nick deja de golpear a ese y vámonos -dijo Scoot

-solo uno más -dijo Nick mientras sujetaba al Poni que ya estaba escupiendo sangre

-está bien -dijo Scoot, Nick preparo el puño lo golpeo pero los golpes que dio anteriormente hizo que la Ventana se trisara más y con el último golpe izo que se rompiera la ventana y ocasiono que el poni empezara a caer y como Nick lo estaba agarrando cayo con él, casi todos se asustaron por lo que vieron

-qué bueno que me dijiste que los pusieras antes de entrar -dijo Jean mientras veía a Scoot, Nadie entendía lo que dijeron

-¡YUUUUUUUUUHHHUUUUUUUU! -grito Nick mientras caía junto con el pony

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTASSS LOOOCOO! -grito el Pony mientras caía

-más de lo que mis lectores creen -dijo Nick y volvía a golpear al pony mientras caían, ya estaban llegando a los últimos metros que quedaban y el Pony creía que este era su final pero ambos se fijaron que el suelo estaba repleto de almohadas y ambos cayeron a salvo, pero el pony estaba muy débil por los golpes y no pudo levantarse, Pero Nick estaba sin ningún rasguño

-si eso fue divertido -dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-**si no estuvo mal -**dije Yo, luego aparece una luz y al desaparecer la luz se ven a todos

-¿qué tienes en esa cabeza? -dijo Shining muy enojado

-aparte de mi pelo, nada -dijo Nick

-y se nota, ¿por qué siempre haces las cosas sin pensar antes? -dijo Scoot

-porque si lo hago sería igual a ti -dijo Nick y todos empezaron a pelear con Nick, mientras tanto el pony estaba siendo levantado por alguien que no era normal

-tienes que dejar de tomar todo con chiste -dijo Scoot

-lo hare cuando se me dé la gana, ahora si me disculpan tengo que matar a alguien -dijo Nick mientras tomaba una espada y veía donde estaba el pony pero no lo vio, lo estaba buscando por todas partes y vio a una cosa rara ayudando al que iba a matar -¡OYE ¿ADONDE VAS CON MI PROXIMA VICTIMA! -grito Nick mientras corría en dirección donde estaban, los demás lo siguieron, Nick corría atrás de ellos y los dos se metieron a las alcantarillas Nick se detuvo y espero a los demás y cuando llegaron

-se metieron ahí, tenemos que bajar -dijo Nick

-ahhh no yo no voy a bajar -dijo Rarity

-entonces te quedaras sola -dijo Scoot

-pues no me importa -dijo Rarity, luego Nick tomo a Rarity en forma de novia y la arrojo a las alcantarillas, al ver esto Applejack se enojó con el pero antes de que lo golpeara se metió a las alcantarillas, sin más remedio todos entraron

-hay mi hermoso vestido -dijo Rarity mientras se limpiaba la ropa

-es solo un vestido -dijo Rainbow Dash

-ten...tengo miedo -dijo Fluttershy mientras veía las alcantarillas

-jeje no te preocupes yo estoy aquí -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo, lo que no se fijo es que Fluttershy se sonrojo al escuchar eso, mientras que Rarity seguía limpiándose el vestido y luego llega Applejack poniéndose enfrente de ella

-te falto aquí -dijo Applejack mientras limpiaba el pelo y la cara de Rarity, Rarity se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mano de Applejack acariciando su cara, Applejack ya terminando saco su mano del rostro de Rarity y ambas estaban sonrojadas

-gracias -dijo Rarity totalmente sonrojada

-oigan no quiero interrumpir su declaración de amor pero quiero matar a alguien -dijo Nick ya corriendo a buscar a los dos que se estaban escapando, los demás lo siguieron, Rarity y Applejack se sonrojaron aún más por los que les dijo Nick, ya llevaban un buen rato caminando y no encontraron nada

-este lugar es divertido, si le quitas la suciedad y lo oscuro -dijo Pinkie mientras daba saltitos, antes de que alguien hablara Nick vio al sujeto que ayudo al poni escapar

-¿TOXICON? -grito Nick

**Oc de SilverWolf850 (la patrulla harmony)**

**Físicamente es como un semental pero rodeado con una armadura negra. Su cabeza es como una calavera pony negra metido dentro de una especie de pecera por así decirlo con líquido tóxico verde. En su espalda posee cuatro contenedores transparentes de toxinas (IMAGINENLO EN FORMA HUMANOIDE)**

-¡CORRA YO LO DETENDRE!-grito Toxicon mientras con sus manos que tenía unos tubos disparo chorros tóxicos a las muralla ocasionando de que se derrumbe impidiendo el paso de los demás

-¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? -decía Nick sin poder creérselo

-**lo que pasa es que le pedí prestado a este personaje -**dije yo

-ahhh bueno mejor conseguimos otro camino -dijo Nick mientras seguía caminando hacia otro lado, todos le siguieron, mientras que Twilight con Trixie hablaban entre ellas

-oye se me olvido, felicidades por ser princesa -dijo Trixie

-jeje gracias y dime ¿sabes el por qué Nick está loco? -dijo Twilight

-desde que lo conozco es así -dijo Trixie, Twilight no se conformó con esa respuesta y junto con Trixie fueron hacia Shining

-oye hermano ¿Nick fue así de loco cuando lo conociste? -pregunto Twilight

-no, él fue como yo cuando lo conocí, pero después de una misión que yo no fui el cambio -dijo Shining, ambas chicas se miraron y preguntándose que habrá pasado en esa misión, Trixie se dijo de preguntar eso y le dijo algo que incomodo a Twilight

-¿hay algo entre tú y ese tal Flash? -pregunto Trixie con un tono de curiosa y Celosa

-que no hay nada entre nosotros -dijo Twilight un leve sonrojo, algo que no paso de desapercibido para Trixie

-si como no -dijo Trixie muy sarcásticamente, Twilight iba a responderle pero escucho una explosión y vieron a Nick tirado en el suelo y los demás estaban lejos de él, Nick estaba mirando Toxicon que estaba arriba de unos escombros, Nick se levanta y le empieza hablar a Toxicon

-jejeje Toxicon te ves bien -dijo Nick pero luego ve a la pantalla moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no -estas haciendo ejercicio, ya te hacía falta, ¿cuantas derrotas llevas por Mike?-dijo Nick burlados de Toxicon obviamente lo último que dijo lo hizo enojar-pues yo cuento como 25 derrotas, y que bueno porque siempre apuesto en contra tuya y hago más dinero y...-dijo Nick pero fue interrumpido por Toxicon

-¡TE VOY A MAATTAAARRR!- grito Toxicon con ira

-ok mejor te dijo el resto después y los demás sigan caminando –dijo Nick y los demás seguían caminando dejando solos a Nick y Toxicon, Toxicon lanzo unas toxinas por unos tubos en sus brazos en dirección hacia Nick pero Nick se movió hacia un lado y empezó a dispararle pero la armadura que tenía le impedía que la balas lo atravesaran

-mejor busca otra manera –dijo Toxicon con una sonrisa y disparando más Toxinas donde estaba Nick pero él se movía de un lado al otro para evitarlo pero le disparo una toxina en el estómago causando un gran agujero

-mejor suerte para la próxima –dijo Toxicon

-veo mi vida antes mis ojos –dijo Nick "agonizando", Toxicon seguía riendo pero cambio su risa por furia al ver que el agujero del estómago de Nick se estaba regenerando

-jajajaja de verdad te creíste esa de veo mi vida antes mis ojos ajajaja –dijo Nick mientras seguía riendo mientras que Toxicon seguía aumentando más su rabia, Toxicon fue corriendo hacia el para golpearlo, intento darle un derechazo pero Nick se movió, intento darle una pata pero Nick salto y de repente saca su espada y corta unos de los contenedores de su espalda causando una gran dolor para Toxicon y que una gran cantidad de toxico cayera, invadido por la ira le intento dar varios golpes y patadas pero Nick lo esquivaba con facilidad, Toxicon intento golpearlo con ambas manos pero Nick salto y volvió a sacar una de sus espadas y volvió a cortar unos de los contenedores causando otro grito de dolor de Toxicon mientras se ponía de rodillas

-Voy a matarte, voy a Matarte –dijo Nick mientras cantaba y bailaba, Toxicon se levanta y corre hacia Nick pero Nick volvió a saltar y tomando sus dos espadas corto los dos contenedores que faltaban

- aggggg –gemía de dolor Toxicon mientras que en su boca vomitaba tóxicos

-que te dije ajjajajajaj oye, ¿esto cuenta en las apestas que hago en tu contra? –pregunto Nick mientras tenía la mano debajo del mentón

-¡QUE TE CALLES! –grito Toxicon mientras usaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba utiliza sus manos para formar un puño gigante de toxico y golpea el suelo y ocasiona que el suelo se empieza a agrietar y se rompa esto hace que los empiecen a caer

-¡AHHHHHHH NOOO OTRA VEEEEZZZZZ! –grito Nick mientras caía

Hace cinco minutos (versión cuando dejaron a Nick y a Toxicon)

Todos le hicieron caso a Nick y empezaron a caminar, pero algo molestaba a Rainbow Dash

-oigan tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto Rainbow Dash

-para capturar a ese poni que casi abusa de mi Bonbom –dijo Lyra mientras abrazaba a Bonbom

-si pero Nick dijo que lo iba a matar –dijo Applejack

-¿y creen que se lo voy a permitir?, él debe aprender que no todo se soluciona con matar a alguien –dijo Scoot con una voz media molesta

-si además debemos saber a cuanta más tenia aparte de ustedes dos –dijo Celestia mientras indicaba a Susent y a BonBom

Mientras caminaban, Scoot seguía caminando hasta que Luna decide hablar con el

-sabes, dices que eres hermano de Nick, pero aparte de las rayas no te encuentro lo idéntico de él, ósea él es un loco de remate y aparte de que tú seas menor eres muy maduro –dijo Luna

-bueno primero que nada, gracias por el cumplido y segundo el no siempre fue así, mire el cuando tenía 15 ya estaba en el ejército real y cuando cumplió 17 fue a una misión y cuando volvió era como lo conoces –dijo Scoot, cuando Luna iba a hablar todos escucharon un grito y todos sabían de quien pertenecía la voz y todo empezó a temblar

-¡AHHHHHHH NOOO OTRA VEEEEZZZZZ! –grito Nick, todos vieron arriba y vieron a Nick y a Toxicon cayendo con varios escombros, todos saltaron para que no les cayera encima, ya habian pasado un minuto y todo estaba en paz todos abrieron los ojos y algunos se sonrojaron el motivo fue que Twilight estaba encima de Trixie y sus pechos se tocaban el uno con el otro y es el mismo caso de Applejack con Rarity y Rainbow Dash con Fluutershy, Discord estaba encima de Celestia muy cerca de sus labios y tambien Scoot con Luna, mientras que Pinkie estaba con los ojos en forma de remolino y Lyra aprobechaba la ocacion para tomar unos de los pechos de BonBom, Shining estaba encima de Candace y como recompensa Candace empieza a besar a Shining, Flash se encontraba encima de Susent y "accidentalmente" puso sus manos en los pechos de Susen y ambos estaban sonrojados, mientras que las cuttie mark Crusaders estaban encima de Spike y Jean estaba igual que Pinkie todos excepto Jean y Pinkie estban sonrojados, Scoot mira a Luna y admitia que es hermosa, las Cuttie Mark Crusaders estaban sonrojadas por tener a Spike tan cerca y los demas tambien estaban sonrojadas y los que estaban encima empezaron su rostro a la del otro y lo que estaban abajo poco a poco empezaron a cerrar los ojos y esperando lo que tenia que pasar pero una voz molesta los interrumpio

-hay eso dolio -dijo Nick estan acostado, al escuchar eso volvieron en si y todos se separaon rapidamente muy sonrojados y Nick sin que ellos supieran el lo vio todo -¿que les paso? -dijo Nick

-nada -dijeron todos

-yo con Jenny nos desmallamos -dijo Pinkie ya despierta

-bueno y ¿donde esta Toxicon? -dijo Nick mientras buscaba a Toxicon y cuando lo encontro vio que tenia un fierro atravezado en toda la cara -jajajaj oye Toxicon aver si con eso mejoras esa cara ajajaja -dijo Nick

-**Nick, eres un idiota mataste a un oc que no me correspondia, me van a demandar -**dije yo muy enojado

-hey no te procupes- dijo Nick aun estan acostado

-**¿como quieres que no me preocupe?, sabes que me va ser SilverWolf850 (imaginacion mi cabeza en una pared mientras SilverWolf850 tomando un té) -**dije yo muy aterrado

-eso ta pasa por pedir tomado prestado personajes -dijo Nick, luego miro bien y tenia un tubo atravesando su estomago

-¡OOO POR FAVOOOR! -grito Nick con una cara diciendo "¿enserio?"

-**eso te pasa por idiota -**dije yo, Shiing con Candace ayudaron a Nick a sacarse el fierro siguieron su camino y encontraron al pony que queria matar Nick por no pagarle muy cansado y Nick saco su espada mientras miraba al pony con cara de sicopata pero cambio se Cara al ver a alguien

-¿Quee?, otro Toxicon, debe estar usando a sus clones -dijo Nick muy molesto

-**me salve -**dije yo muy aliviado, luego Toxicon usa su toxicos para formar un maso gigante y golpea las paredes ocacionando que impida el paso a todos

-¿y ahora que? -dijo Scootaloo

-Jenny podria traer mi aparato -dijo Scoot y Jenny utilizo su magia y trajo una especie de aparato, luego Scoot lo tomo y apreto unos botones

-miren esto me indica los planos de cualquier edificio casa o encualquier cosa donde yo este, segun esto hay dos camino vallamos hacia alla -dijo Scoot mientras caminaba y todos lo siguieron hasta un callejon sin salida

-creo que tu invento no funciona -dijo Nick

-mira hermano hay dos tuneles que nos sirve, este -dijo Scoot indicando un tunel hacia la derecha todos vieron y parecia un tobogan y habia algunas ratas-o este -dijo Scoot mientras apuntaba a la izquierda todos vieron a un tunel que se podia caminar y solo tenia agua

-por logica tomaremos la de la izquierda -dijo Rarity

-si solo un idiota tomaria la derecha -dijo Luna

-y hablando de idiotas, ¿donde esta Nick? -dijo Jean

-¡HOJOJOJOJOOOOO!-grito Nick mientras entro por el tunel de la derecha y deslizandose, ya no habia remedio y todos entraron al tunel de la derecha

-¡AHHHHHHHH! -gritaron todos mientras que Nick lo disfrutaba, ya estan un rato deslizandose Celestia vio que estaban llegando el final del tunel y con su magia detuvo a casi todos, Nick se estrello con una reja

-hay eso dolio -dijo Nick

-si hubieramos ido por la izquierda no te doleria -dijo Scoot muy molesto, antes de alguien hablara escucharon la voz del pony y alver por la reja vieron a Toxicon, al Pony y al rey sombra

-si rey Sombra el artefacto esta listo y llegara al punto de entrega en 3 dias -dijo el pony

-excelente, entonces ya no me sirves -dijo el Rey Sombra mientras con su magia izo explotar la cabeza del pony, Fluttershy se tapo los ojos mientras que Rainbow Dash la estaba abrazando

-oigan lo mato antes que yo y no me pagaran -dijo muy molesto Nick-princesas hagan el hechizo de invisibilidad pero no a mi y pase lo que pase no me ayuden -las princesas le hicieron caso, Nick al ver que no podia ver a los demas pateo la reja ocacionando de que se habriera y ganandose la atencion de Toxicon con el rey Sombra

-hey sombrita ¿que onda con tu vida?-dijo Nick muy alegre luego saco su pistola y cambio de alegre a enojado -¿sabes?, no me hizo gracia que allas matado a esa puta antes que yo -dijo Nick Toxicon fue a golpear a Nick pero el le dio una patada al menton que lo derribo y lo aturdio -y ahora como no me va a pagar, me disquitare contigo -dijo Nick mientras apuntaba al Rey Sombra

-¿deberia estar asustado? -dijo el rey Sombra mientras que con su magia obligo a Nick a soltar el arma y lo elevo en el aire

-¿PERO QUE COÑOS PASA? -grito Nick, el rey Sombra con su magia separo a cabeza de Nick de su cuerpo, la cabeza con el cuerpo cayeron inmoviles hacia el suelo

-vamonos Toxicon, el poder nos espera -dijo el rey sombra mientras desaparecia junto con toxicon, los demas aparecieron y vieron con horror loque paso pero

-ahhhh eso dolio -dijo la cabeza de Nick todos excepto sus hermano y shining no se lo creian

-eso fue por idiota -dijo Shining y a lado parece el cuerpo y tomo la cabeza y se la coloco en su lugar

-muy bien por lo menos se que Sombra si esta vivo, bueno Jean nos puedes llevar donde empezamos -dijo Nick y Jean brillo su cuermo y en un parpadeo estaban en frente del edificio donde rescataron a BonBom

-¿oye como nos vamos a ir si destruiste el avion? -dijo Luna

-no te preocupes, Scoot necesito que arregles esto -dijo Nick apuntando al helicoptero que habria saltaso (capitulo anterior), Scoot lo estaba viendo

-mira esta cosa no puede volar con las helices, pero le puedo agregar algo y esta maquina dice que lo que necesito esta en el ultimo piso -dijo Scoot

-voy por ellas los demas quedense aqui -dijo N ick ya entrando con al edificio, han pasado 2 horas y mientras esperaban y Scoot arreglando el helicoptero decidieron hablar

-emmm Trixie lo que paso aya abajo...-dijo Twilight muy sonrojada y Trixie igual

-¿siiii? -dijo

-pues yooo -dijo Twilight muy nerviosa

-¿siiiii? -dijo Trixie mientras se acercaba a al rostro de Twilight y ella tambien se acercaba al rostro de Trixie

al mismo tiempo

Discord y Celestia estban hablando

-pues...jejej fue algo estraño lo de aya abajo -dijo Discord muy nervioso

-pues yoooo queria decirte que...-dijo Celestia muy cerca de Discord

-emmmm Celestia queee... -dijo Discord mientras se sonrojaba mas

al mismo tiempo

Fluttershy conversaba con Rainbow Dash

-gr...gracias por salvarme -dijo Fluttershy con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro

-emmmjeje de nada todo por mi amiga especial -dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿es...especial? -chillo como una colegiala Fluttershy

-puesss yoooo dijoo que yooo -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras inconcientemente se acerca el rostro a la de una Fluttershy muy roja

al mismo tiempo

-emm gracias por salvalme ahi abajo -dijo Luna con un leve sonroj

-no ahide que princesa -dijo Scoot mientras seguia arreglando el helicoptero, luego se resbala y terminando cayendo en cima de Luna exactamente en la misma posicion que en las cantarillas y estando mas cerca el rostro del otro

al mismo tiempo

Appleack se encontraba hablando con Rarity

-yyyy ¿estas mas tranquila con tu vestido? -dijo Applejack terminando de limpiar el vestido de Rarity

-si gracias -dijo Rarity mientras caminaba pero ella se tropiesa y cae encima d eApplejack pero ella tenia las manos dsobre los pechos de Applejack, Applejack estaba sonrojada al sentir las manos de Rarity en sus pechos, inconcientemente Applejack puso las manos en los pechos de Rarity y embas dieron un leve gemido de placer y se acercaron los rostro

Todos estaban listos para recivir un beso, perocomo si el destino fuera cruel

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! -grito Nick mientras caia, Jean uso su amgia para detener la caida, al escuchar el grito de Nick todos se separaron con el rostro rojo, Nick ya llego al suelo y fue donde estaba su hermano y lo encontro arreglando el helicoptero con el rostro rojo y la princesa Luna tambien roja

-hermano aqui esta -dijo Nick mientras le pasaba un artefacto a Scoot y subiendo al helicoptero -y ahora a salvar a mi hermano y voy a detener a era -dijo Nick con una pose heroicam, todos tenian una gota de sudor bajando atras de sus cabeza

-**emmm te equivocaste de historia amigo, esa es de Eyedragon -**dije yo, Nick se fue al piloto apetando los botones y todos se subieron al helicoptero, Jean y Scoot se quedaron afuera

-bueno hermano, aqui nos separamos, espero que te comportes y que...-dijoScoot pero fue interrumpido por que el helicopetero mempezó a temblar

-nadadeesoustedesvanconmigo -dijo nick muy rapido mientras tomaba los brazos de su hermanos y los entraba al helicoptero, el helicoptero salio disparado al aire(el motivo fue que Scoot le instalo un propusor como las de un cohete

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -gritaron todos mientras el helicoptero se perdia en el cielo

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJAAAAAAA! -grito Nick disfrutando eso

**continuara**

**espero que les aya gustadom espero sus comentarios y ya saben si quieren que aparesca sus OC en mi historia mandeme un mensaje o un comentario con la descripcion de ellos nos leemos luego **

**adios XD **

**PD: por poco y me gano una demanda por SilverWolf850 XD, te agradesco que me prestara tu Toxicon**


	5. Chapter 5

**El mercenario**

**Capítulo 5: llegando al castillo y un día en la opera**

**nota: este mensaje es para Gunsmith-6798, el me pidió que pusiera su OC, pero no aparecerá en este capítulo aparecerá en el siguiente por su atención muchas gracias, y la ópera es originalmente "CARMEN" **

Todo estaba tranquilo las aves volaban y no había ni un solo ruido, pero de repente se escuchan unos gritos mientras caían en un helicóptero

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaban todos hasta que cayeron al suelo

-eso fue divertido, ¿no lo creen? –dijo Nick mientras abría la puerta del helicóptero y mirando adentro del helicóptero, luego vio a Scoot, Luna, las Cuttie Mark Crusaders y a Spike desmayados y el resto estaba muy enojados con Nick

-te pedí ayuda para que nos protegieras, pero como vamos las cosas terminaras matándonos –dijo Candace con una vena marcada en la cabeza

-de nada tierra –dijo Nick, Candace iba a golpearlo pero se detuvo al ver algo atrás de Nick, Nick se dio vuelta y vio a varios Toxicon con algunas cajas de herramientas, pero los Toxicon estaban deformados, algunos tenían un brazo más grande qué el otro (para concluir eran clones pero deformados)

-cuando creí que no podía ser más horrendo, veo esto –dijo Nick, los Toxicon fueron a atacar a Nick y a los demás pero entraron al helicóptero, Nick tomo la ametralladora del Helicóptero y empezó a dispararle a todos, algunos caían muertos por un solo disparo y otros los mataba con 10 balas

-¡LE DIJE A SCOOT QUE ESTO ERA UNA BUENA IDEA, MEJOR LE DIJO QUE SE QUEDE ¿TU QUE CREES?! –grito Nick mientras hablaba con Candace y disparaba

-dijo que deja de decir tonterías y sácanos de aquí –dijo Candace

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Nick por que no la escuchaba por los disparos, de repente el helicóptero empieza a temblar, Candace cierra la puerta y el helicóptero sale disparado al aire

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –gritaron casi todos

-¡MIIIIEEERRRRDDDAAAAA! –grito Nick, mientras volaban en el aire se estrellaban el uno con el otro

-ahhhh ohh auch, no se preocupen lo tengo todo planeado –dijo Nick mientras se estrellaba por todo el helicóptero, de repente el helicóptero empieza a caer hasta dentro de un edificio, el impacto hizo que Shining, Trixie, Bonbom y lyra cayeran inconscientes

-jajaja eso fue divertido –dijo Nick pero luego ve a mas Toxicon y abre la puerta del Helicóptero y empieza a disparar

-dime ¿estar rodeados por esas cosas y estar aterrizando en cualquier lugar estaba planeado? –dijo Celestia muy enojada

-¡NOSE QUE DIJISTE PERO SIII AJAJAJAJAJA! –grito Nick mientras seguía disparando, luego el helicóptero vuelve a temblar y Candace cierra la puerta y el Helicóptero sale volando un par de metros y se estrella afuera del edificio en que estaban

-huy tenemos problemas –dijo Nick mientras unos 30 Toxicon se acercaban, Nick fue hacia el mando del helicóptero y empezó apretar varios botones- vamos, unos de estos debe servir –dijo Nick ya golpeando los botones pero nada pasaba –vamos, vamos –dijo Nick ya dando de cabezazos a los botones – vamos nickolas01 dame algo bueno –dijo Nick sin dejar de cabezazos a los botones hasta que unos de los botones hace que se dispare los misiles y todos los misiles le dan a los Toxicon que literalmente destrozaron sus cuerpos- jejeje gracias –dijo Nick

**- de nada, y agárrate fuerte –**dije yo, Nick no entendió y el helicóptero vuelve a temblar y sale volando de

-¡AAAAAHHAHHHHHHHH! –gritaron todos incluyendo Nick,

-¡NICK HAZ ALGO! –grito Jean mientras se agarraba dónde podía, Nick busca algo y encuentra una bolsa y busca ahí, primero encuentra un juguete de Spider-man –no –dijo Nick mientras habría una ventana y lo tira luego vuelve a buscar en la bolsa y encontró un pollo de hule- esto tampoco –dijo Nick mientras arrojaba el pollo a la ventana luego vuelve a buscar en la bolsa y encuentra a una Celestia inflable (creo que ya me entiende) –la ocupo después –dijo Nick mientras que Celestia agarro la muñeca y lo arrojo por la ventana muy molesta, luego vuelve a ver en la bolsa y esta vez encuentra un manual de como volar un helicóptero-(coro de angelito) ooooooohhhhhhhh (y de repente Nick lo suelta y el manual se va volando por la ventana) oohhhhhhhh mierda -dijo Nick y el Helicóptero cae ya todos inconscientes menos Nick, Nick abre la puerta y ve más Toxicon

-ohhh por favor -dijo Nick muy molesto por ver la feas cara de Toxicon toma la ametralladora y empieza a disparar, Nick dispara a todos los Toxicon que se acercaban y el helicóptero empieza a temblar. Nick cierra la puerta y por la ventana se despide de los Toxicon y el Helicóptero sale disparado hacia el cielo y esta vez se aleja de PonyCity

-jajaja les dije que era buena idea -dijo Nick mientras veía a los que estaban inconscientes

-**no era una buena idea, mira a los demás están todos inconscientes- **dije yo

-ahhh por favor no es para tanto, mira ya están despertando, bueno la mayoría -dijo Nick, y efectivamente la mayoría se estaba despertando y antes de que Nick hablara Scoot y Shining estaban ahorcándolo con todas su fuerza, ya han pasado 30 minutos y todavía estaban en el aire y Trxie va hacia la ventana y ve que estaban cerca del castillo

-miren, ya estamos cerca del castillo -dio Trixie

-qué bueno, ¿pero cómo paramos a esta cosa? -dijo Celestia y todos escuchan un sonido y ven en los mandos del helicóptero que se acabó el combustible

-con eso basta jajajajaj -dijo mientras reía y el Helicóptero empieza a caer, las princesas hacen un hechizo y desaparecen del helicóptero y aparecen dentro del castillo

-ahhhh que bueno estar en casa -dijo Luna mientras se estiraba

-valla sí que es grande -dijeron Scoot y Jean al ver el palacio por dentro

-oigan ¿dónde está Nick? -preguntaron Candace y Shining, al instante se escuchó un estruendo en donde se sentaban las princesas y todos se fueron hacia el lugar y a llegar vieron al helicóptero en el techo y a Nick de cabeza

-estar de cabeza es divertido jajajaja -dijo Nick

-baja de ahí idiota -dijo Shining y Nick le hizo caso, luego las princesas iluminaron sus cuernos y una luz brillante ciega a todos y cuando pudieron ver vieron todo el lugar limpio como si no hubiera pasado nada

-guao ese fue un buen truco -dijo Nick

-bueno antes de que tú me metieras al helicóptero te iba decir que nosotros nos íbamos a ir, ya no tenemos nada que hacer con tu misión -dijo Scoot

-pero tampoco no tienes nada que hacer ¿cierto? - dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-quisiera agradecer por toda su ayuda, y para agradecerles pueden quedarse -dijo Celestia

-gracias pero... -dijo Scoot pero fue interrumpido

-muchas gracias por su generosidad y la aceptamos -dijo Jean mientras daba una sonrisa, Scoot se proponía quejarse hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡¿PERO QUE PASA?! -grito Blueblood (vestía con un traje de gala blanco y con una camisa negra), Nick por instinto salió corriendo hacia él y le apunto con su pistola

-¿lo quieres en la boca o en los ojos? -dijo Nick sin dejar de apuntar a Blueblood

-es...espera... ¿que hice? -pregunto Blueblood muy asustado

-en los ojos -dijo Nick preparándose para disparar

-¡ESPERA! , es nuestro sobrino -dijeron Celestia y Luna

-te salvaste -dijo Nick mientras guardaba su arma

-¿pero que pasa aquí?, ¿quién es el?, ¿y que hacen ellas aquí? -dijo Blueblood con indignación, mientras veía a todos

-créeme Blueblood si fuera por mí, mis espadas ya estarían en tu garganta, pero por alguna razón mi jefe quiere mantenerte vivo... por ahora -dijo Nick y Blueblood le atemorizo al escuchar eso pero luego se enojó por la forma que le hablo

-¿y tú que te crees que viene hablarme así?, eres un simple Pegaso de pacotilla y pueblerino salido del lodo -dijo Blueblood, Nick hizo un rápido movimiento y saca sus espadas y una estaba cerca del cuello y la otra en el pecho de Blueblood

-no soy tan simple y aunque salí del lodo, soy 20 veces mejor que tu -dijo Nick, Blueblood ya estaba aterrado y supo que a este Pegaso no hay que hacerlo enojar

-Nick... ya basta -dijo Scoot, Nick guardo sus espadas

-bien ya que termine mi misión, me voy a dormir, ¿mi habitación es donde me llevaron cierto? -pregunto Nick a lo que Luna movió la cabeza que si

-espera, ¿se va a quedar aquí? -pregunto Blueblood

-pues sí, y también ellas -dijo Celestia mientras indicaba a las portadoras y a los hermanos de Nick

-¡ ¿QUUUEEEE? COMO PERMITEN ESO, ELLOS NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE AQUI, Y MENOS El! -grito Blueblood mientras apuntaba a Nick

-no discutas conmigo, ya he decidido -dijo Celestia

-estos es intolera... -dijo Blueblood pero no pudo continuar por que Nick estaba atrás y lo golpeo con su pistola en la cabeza

-ya me tenía arto -dijo Nick

**-me gustaría darte las gracias de mi parte y por todos los lectores por callarlo -**dije yo (apuesto a que todos querían hacer eso, cierto)

-hay gracias al cielo que lo callaste -dijo Rarity

-sabes, puede que estés loco, pero me caes bien -dijo Rainbow Dash

-emmm gracias por salvarme después de secuestrarme -dijo BonBom

-de nada y lo siento, ahora me voy a dormir -dijo Nick, pero Lyra lo detiene y le pasa un saco con bits

-pero, dije que si me dejaban volar el avión no les cobraría -dijo Nick

-si lo sé, pero hiciste un buen trabajo a pesar de algunos emmm como decirlo...contratiempos, pero no me siento cómoda de no agradecerte como es debido asi que te doy esto -dijo Lyra, Nick mete su mano en el saco y saca la mitad y lo pone en otro saco

-y yo me siento incomodo aceptar esto después de que te dije que no me pagaras, así que te devolveré la mitad -dijo Nick ya marchándose de ahi

-puede que Nick, sea un loco, un descerebrado un idiota sin remedio -dijo Candace

-pero...es buena gente cuando se lo propone -dijo Shining, Bonbom y Lyra se habían despedido de todos y se habian ido y cada uno se fue a una habitación

En la mañana

Todos estaban despiertos y en el comedor excepto Nick, Blueblood se encontraba enfadado con Nick por atreverse a golpearlo, sostenía una bolsa de hielo en donde lo golpeo

-esto es indignante, como se atreve a golpearme, ni siquiera es digno de mírame -dijo Blueblood mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo

-no hables así de mi hermano –dijo Jean muy enojada

-es tu culpa por hacerlo enojar -dijo Shining

- tú no te metas en lo que no te importa -dijo Blueblood

-no le hables a mi esposo de esa manera -dijo Candace muy enojada

-jajaj mira necesitas a tu mujer para pelear tus batallas -dijo Blueblood, obviamente a Shining le molesto el comentario e intento ir hacia el pero Candace lo detuvo

-sigues igual de insoportable -dijo Rarity

-tú no tienes derecho de hablar yegua -dijo Blueblood, Applejack estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el por llamar así a Rarity, y ella no era la única, todas sus amigas querían hacerlo incluyendo a las princesas, pero antes de que alguien hablara se abre la puerta y entra Nick con un cinturón llenos de cohetes en la mano

-tuuuu (con odio), tú debes responder, ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme a mí?, yo soy un príncipe y tú solo eres un maldito e inútil Pegaso que solo debe obedecer a los son superiores a ti y que... -dijo Blueblood pero se detuvo por que Nick hizo un rápido movimiento y le puso el cinturón y prendió todos los cohetes

-mándame una foto -dijo Nick mientras le lanzaba una cámara y Blueblood salió disparado hacia arriba causando un agujero en el techo, Blueblood gritaba mientras se iba al cielo, Nick veía el cielo con una sonrisa

-sí que tiene voz para gritar -dijo Nick

-gracias, ya no lo aguantábamos -dijo Rarity

-jajaj no es nada, desde lo que paso en la gala quería hacerlo -dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-¿y cómo supiste lo que paso en la gala? -pregunto Rarity, todos ya se estaban preguntando como lo supo, Nick estaba sudando de nerviosismo

-"_si les dijo que mi jefe lo vio en la tele me tomaran más loco de lo normal_" -pensaba Nick hasta se le ocurrió algo -emmm lo presentí -dijo Nick y por su suerte le creyeron

-bueno, déjeme decirle que terminen de comer pronto, nos invitaron a una ópera -dijo Celestia

-pues que se diviertan, a mí no me gustan esas cosas -dijo Nick

-te entiendo amigo -dijo Rainbow Dash

-pues lo siento, si una va todas vamos y si todas vamos tú vienes –dijo Luna mientras sonreía, Nick sabía que era verdad

-"**jajajaja te ganaron jajajajajaj" –**dije yo mientras reía

-"sabes a veces te odio" –pensó Nick mientras veía el cielo, luego de comer todos se vistieron para ir, las mane Six estaba vestidas con los trajes que tenían en la gala, Celestia llevaba un vestido blanco y Luna un vestido de color azul marino, Trixie tenía un vestido igual al que Twilight y Jean llevaba un vestido igual que al de Rarity, Shining llevaba su traje que uso en su boda, Las Cuttie Mark crusaders llevaban sus vestidos que usaron en la boda, Scoot, Spike, Discord y Nick llevaban puesto un traje negros, Spike y Discord tenían una camisa blanca, Scoot tenía una camisa azul y Nick tenía una camisa de color rojo y los tres tenían una corbata negra, ya todos se fueron hacia la ópera y al llegar Celestia, Luna y los demás se fueron adentro del teatro, Scoot, Jean y Nick estaban afuera conversando

-no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto –dijo Nick muy fastidiado mientras se acomodaba el traje

-oye no te quejes, por una vez en tu vida compórtate –dijo Scoot

-hola chicos –dijo Lyra mientras caminaba con un vestido de gala color negro

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y BonBom? –dijo Nick

-estoy aquí, nosotras estamos aquí para ver la ópera, y esperando a unas amigas –dijo Bonbom y de repente llega una poni terrestre de color gris oscuro, con pelo y cola de color negro, ojos purpura grisáceo, vestía con una vestido de gala color negro, una unicornio de color blanca, con uno lentes morados, cabello y cola d color azul con turquesa y vestida con un vestido de gala color rojo

-¿Vinyl? –preguntaron Bonbom y Lyra al ver a la unicornio

-no hagan conclusiones, Tavi me obligo a venir y más encima con eso –dijo Vinyl mientras indicaba a la poni terrestre

-primero que nada no me digas Tavi, soy Octavia y segundo por lo menos vístete y compórtate una vez en tu vida –dijo Octavia

-jajajaj lo mismo que me dijiste hermanito –dijo Nick muy alegre, Vinyl y Octavia vio a los tres

-emmm ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Vinyl

-miren ella es Jenny (indicando a Jenny), él es Scoot (indicando a Scoot) y él es Nick (indicando a Nick y el movió sus manos saludándolo con una sonrisa) –dijo Bonbom, al escuchar el ultimo nombre Vinyl y Octavia se miraron y sus caras cambiaron a una de rabia, Octavia se acercó a Nick y le dio una cachetada

-eso no me lo merecía –dijo Nick y antes de que hablara Vinyl se acercó y le dio un punta pie en la entrepierna –ok eso si me lo merecía –dijo Nick con una voz chillona y cayó al suelo muy adolorido

-**no quisiera estar en tu lugar amigo –**dije yo

-eso fue por secuestrar a nuestra amiga –dijeron Vinyl y Octavia con ira

-ya les dijo que después me rescato –dijo Bonbom

-si pero casi nos mata en el proceso –dijo Lyra y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de hablar un rato Scoot, Jean, Octavia y Bonbom decidieron entrar, Nick, Vinyl y Lyra conversaban y Vinyl le hubiera golpeado por no ser por una poni terrestre

-valla, valla si tenemos a los que son una vergüenza para la música –dijo una poni terrestre, obesa, tenía el pelo igual a Cherry Jubilee de color negro con una vestido del siglo 17

-Rumbiny –Dijeron Vinyl y Lyra con odio (este es un OC mío pero solo aparecerá en este capítulo)

-¿pero qué hacen aquí?, a ya se bien a ver mi maravillosa actuación –dijo Rumbiny

-¿estás en esta ópera? –preguntaron Vinyl y Lyra

-pues claro, bueno no me sorprende que no lo sepan, esto si arte, tú con tu DJ y tú con tu arpa no merecen ser escuchadas jojojo –dijo Rumbiny mientras se iba, Vinyl y Lyra entraron con rabia hacia el teatro y Nick entro al último, todos se encontraban juntos en los palcos y obviamente Lyra y Vinyl se inclinaron en frente de las princesas, mientras esperaban que empezara la opera Nick decidió a ser un par de preguntas

-¿conocen a esa Rumbiny? –dijo Nick

-si la conocemos en la escuela, siempre nos insultaba y decía que nuestra música era basura –dijo Lyra

-me dan ganas de patearle el gordo trasero que tiene –dijo Vinyl muy enojada

-Vinyl, controla ese lenguaje, estas en frente de las princesas –dijo Octavia

-no te preocupes, Nick a dicho cosas peores –dijo Luna

-ojala hubiera una forma de arruinar su obra –dijo Vinyl, luego de unos 10 segundos Vinyl vio a Lyra con una sonrisa, Lyra entendió el mensaje y ambas vieron a Nick

-¿Qué? –dijo Nick mientras veía a ambas unicornios que los veían con una sonrisa

-tu arruinaras esta obra –dijeron ambas unicornios

-¿quueee? –dijeron todos

-discúlpenme, yo soy un mercenario no un payaso, a veces soy un loco, a veces terrorista, otras un héroe, a veces camarero y la mayor parte del tiempo soy un mujeriego y oficialmente soy un pervertido y de hecho ahora lo estoy haciendo –dijo Nick, todos no entendían pero luego se fijaron de que Nick estaba tocando el trasero a Octavia, ella junto con Vinyl le dieron un golpe justo en la cara

-mira te perdonare por tocar lo que es mío, pero te pagare si arruinas esta obra te pagare –dijo Vinyl mientras hacia un cheque, Octavia estaba sonrojada y furiosa por lo que acaba de decir

-mira me gusta el dinero pero no hay ninguna cifra que… -dijo Nick pero no pudo continuar por que Vinyl le dio el cheque y cuando lo vio estaba con los ojos en forma de platos

-cuando termines te daré uno igual, sin matar y sin despellejar –dijo Vinyl, y en un parpadeo Nick se fue corriendo para arruinar la obra

-¿Cuánto le diste? –pregunto Twilight

-10.000.000 -dijo Vinyl, todos se impresionaron por la cantidad

-¡ ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLE ESA CANTIDAD?! -grito Octavia

-no es un problema pagarle esa cantidad, yo cobro mucho por mis espectáculos -dijo Vinyl, antes de alguien hablara en el escenario estaban Rumbiny con otras dos ponis vestidas igual que ella y un hombre disfrazado de torero, todos dieron una reverencia y empezaron a subir el telón pero en vez de tener el ambiente de las calles de Francia tenía el ambiente de una barbería Nick aparece con un traje de barbero (la música la pueden encontrar en watch?v=WIf8Zi6dZaY)

-quuueeeeeeeee taaaaaaalll -dijo Nick mientras cantaba-bienvenidos sean...a mi barbería...les voy a cortar...eeeel pelooo...si señooor -cantaba Nick, los demás no sabían que pasaba y Nick ve a Rumbiny irse- quiiieetooooo-dijo Nick y de repente llega a Rumbiny y la toma en forma de novia -adónde va usted... no ve que aquí es... y usted seguirá...veeenga acá -dijo Nick mientras entraba en la barbería y la sentaba en una silla y la amarraba y le ponía un paño en el cuello -queedaaraa feliz -dijo Nick y se fue a preparar jabón -ya vera lo que hare voy a preparar jabón para que mucha espuma para que usted se sienta mejor (Nick vuelva con Rumbiny y le hecha en toda la cara de Rumbiny) así no sentirá mi navaja (Nick saca una navaja de su manga, es igual a la de assasin creed) voy a afilarla muy bien para que acaricie su pieeeeel -canto Nick y de repente empieza a dar tajos, sus amigos se cubrieron los ojos y al abrirlos se espantaron -veeeeaaaaa cooomooo quedooooo (Nick le pasa un espejo) ya ni pestañas le quedaron a la señora, huy queee fueaaa quedooo -cantaba Nick (detengan el video)

-**emmm creo que te pasaste -**dije yo (atención a todos, por seguridad de los menores no les voy a describir como quedo Rumbiny, no se pueden imaginar a una mujer gorda calva y que no tengan ni cejas ni pestañas y por eso no voy a describirlas...un momento...lo acabo de hacer aaagggg mejor olvídenlo lo que escribí y sigan leyendo)

Después una mano tomo el cuello de Nick y al ver era un guardia y lo lanza a la calle, después de ese incomodo momento Rumbiny llega con una peluca, cejas y pestañas postizas, y empezaron con la ópera, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho

-oigan necesito su ayuda -dijo Nick estando detrás de todos

-¿cómo entraste? -pregunto Shining

-golpe al Guardia -dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-para responder a tu preguntar, no te ayudaremos y nadie lo ara -dijo Octavia y en un segundo Nick, Lyra y Vinyl estaban en la primera fila comiendo

-¿decías? -dijo Bonbom

Rumbiny cantaba y vio a los tres y no les prestó atención y siguió cantando con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vio a los tres con la lengua hacia afuera mostrando lo que comían, ella paro de cantar y vomito enfrente de todos, el guardia que Nick golpeo agarro a los tres y los hecho hacia la calle

Ya había pasado 30 minutos desde ese vergonzoso momento y la opera seguía, los chicos seguían disfrutando (la parte de la opera la pueden encontrar  watch?v=ZihrEqW8zyQ adelanten hasta el minuto 2:40, yo lo voy a escribir como en la opera)

-L'amour est enfant de bohème, jamais rencontré les règles, si tu m'aimes Je t'aime si tu m'aimes regarde –cantaba Rumbiny y todos estaban maravillados con su voz

-¡Faites attention! –gritaron las otras dos ponis y el torero

-¡si tu ne m'aimes pas, si vous n'aimez pas, Je t'aime! –cantaba Rumbiny pero mientras cantaba tres manos tomaron a los demás y desaparecieron luego aparece Nick vestido como en toreador, Vinyl y Lyra vestidos con el vestido del siglo 17 y con un megáfono cada uno

-¡TEN CUIDADO! –gritaron los tres asustando a Rumbiny y cayo donde la orquesta y Rumbiny se atoro en un tambor, Octavia, Bonbom, Shining y Candace se morían de vergüenza y los demás intentaban aguantar de no reírse

-sáquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí ayúdenme –decía Rumbiny mientras rodaba por todos lados, luego aparecen Nick, Vinyl y Lyra con unos trajes blancos

-¿hay algún problema? –pregunto Nick

-si ella se atoro en el tambor –dijo el que tocaba el tambor

-aja, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos –dijo Nick y luego se dirigió hacia Lyra –el instrumento por favor –dijo Nick mientras extendía la mano, Lyra hace brillar su cuerno y aparece un martillo y se lo entrega a Nick –eso no me sirve –dijo Nick arrojando el martillo, Lyra hace brillar de nuevo su martillo y aparece un mazo muy grande y se lo entrego a Nick –mmmmm no tampoco sirve –dijo Nick mientras lanzaba el mazo y por última vez Lyra hace brillar su cuerno y aparece un bate de Béisbol –perfecto, Vinyl sabes que hacer –dijo Nick mientras le entregaba el bate a Vinyl, ella se fue acercando donde estaba atorada Rumbiny, se preparó y golpeo el tambor con el bate, esto causo que Rumbiny saliera volando y Vinyl empezó a correr

-un gran batazo de Vinyl –dijo Lyra con un micrófono y con un traje de comentarista, mientras que Rumbiny seguía elevándose al aire y Vinyl seguía corriendo, y los ponis que les quitaron sus trajes tenían un guante de beisbol

-puede ser un Home Run, y la pelota dice adiós –dijo Nick mientras que él y Lyra bailaban en celebración del Home Run y ellos no eran los únicos ya que todo el público estaba celebrando, Luego Rumbiny empezó a caer

-la tengo, la tengo –decía el poni disfrazado de torero e intenta atrapar a Rumbiny pero no puede y le cae encima, Vinyl seguía corriendo hasta que vio Nick con un traje de receptor, Vinyl se tira y se desliza hasta donde estaba Nick

-¡SAFE! –grito Nick y todos estaban aplaudiendo por el "punto" que hizo Vinyl, luego se ve a Lyra con una falda muy corta y una camisa a rayas verticales de color blanca y roja

-¡MANI, COMPRE SU MANI, TAMBIEN TENGO PAPAS, CABRITAS! –gritaba Lyra mientras trataba de vender algo, Rumbiny se empieza a levantar y junto con ella el toreador

-canta idiota, canta –ordeno Rumbiny y el torero estaba a punto de cantar hasta que alguien lo llama, al darse vuelta se encuentra con Nick con el traje de torero

-me permite –dijo Nick y el torero le entrego a Rumbiny –ahhhhhhh te amo querida con todo el corazón, (inclinando a Rumbiny) aunque mucho pesas yo te doy mi amor (soltando a Rumbiny y ella cae el suelo) laaaaaa dicha del cielo sentiré (levantando a Rumbiny) porque te beesaaaareeee (besando a Rumbiny al estilo Bugs Bunny) –canto Nick

-¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA! –grito Rumbiny mientras sostenía la camisa de Nick

-no deberías molestar los gustos de los demás –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, Rumbiny lo arrojo donde estaban Lyra y Vinyl y Rumbiny volvió a cantar, y ellos terminaron atrás del escenario, Shining usaron su magia para teletransportarse atrás del escenario y al llegar

-¿están bien? –pregunto Octavia mientras revisaba a Vinyl, Bonbom hizo lo mismo y al fijarse bien vieron un corte en la cabeza

-ok ya estoy enojada –dijeron Bonbom y Octavia dispuesta a golpear a Rumbiny

-oigan ¿Dónde está Nick? –dijeron Candace y Shining, todos escucharon una grito y fueron hacia el escenario sin ser vistos, vieron a Rumbiny moviéndose por todos lados con una cuerda y Nick estaba encima de ella

-jajajaja esto es divertido jajajajaja –dijo Nick

-jajajaj tienes razón ajajajaja –dijo Pinkie apareciendo al lado de Nick

-los dos bajen ahora –dijo Shining

-si tú quieres –dijo Nick, primero Pinkie apareció al lado de Shining y Nick con su navaja corto la soga y el dio un salto terminando al asiento de la primera fila y Rumbiny cayó en el escenario

-¡BRAVO! –gritaron Nick, Lyra y Vinyl, el público estuvo de acuerdo con ellos y aplaudieron y le arrojaban rosas, Nick, Lyra y Vinyl iban a hacer lo mismo, Nick saco una bolsa debajo de su asiento, Vinyl fue la primera en sacar algo y le arrojo una maseta y Rumbiny la atrapo, Lyra fue la siguiente y también le arrojo una maseta y Rumbiny también la atrapo y Nick saco lo imposible, saco un árbol de 38 metros y lo arrojo hacia Rumbiny, ella apenas pudo aguantarlo Nick voló hacia la punta del árbol y dejo caer una cereza, Rumbiny ya no pudo con el peso y cayó al escenario causando un agujero muy profundo

-¡BRAVOOOO! –grito Nick, todos se fueron del teatro, Vinyl y Lyra se ganaron un buen castigo por portarse de esa manera de parte de Bonbom y Octavia, mientras que Nick estaba siendo ahorcado por Shining y Scoot

Después todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir a esperar la mañana siguiente

**Continuara **

**Espero que les allá gustado, y espero que dejen sus comentarios, y como dije el próximo capítulo aparecerá un OC Gunsmith-6798**

**Nos leemos luego adiós XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**El mercenario**

**Capítulo 6: la primera derrota de sombra y llevando a Toxicon a casa**

Ya después del desastre del teatro que ocurrió el día anterior todos se encontraban durmiendo muy tranquilamente, o eso sería si no fuera…

¡BOOOMMM!

Se escuchaba una explosión dentro del palacio, todos se cayeron de su cama y fueron hacia una de las habitaciones y por si fuera obvio la explosión vino dentro de la habitación de Nick, todos entraron y vieron a Nick totalmente desmembrado, Fluttershy al verlo se desmayo pero antes que cayera al suelo Rainbow Dash la agarro luego Nick vio a los demás

-hola –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-¿pero qué demonios paso? –pregunto Luna mientras miraba el cuarto

-primero me juntan los brazos y luego les digo –dijo Nick, Shining y Candace fueron por los brazos y se los colocaron, luego Nick se arrastró y se puso las piernas

-muy bien ahora dinos –dijo Luna esperando una respuesta

-muy bien, lo que paso fue

_Flashback hace 3 minutos _

_Nick se encontraba durmiendo muy tranquilamente y su despertador se encontraba programado para las 7 de las mañanas y eran las 6:59 y cuando dio a las 7_

_-¡YA LEVANTATE CABRON! –grito el despertador y de repente el despertador exploto_

_-jajajaj eso fue chistoso –dijo Nick estando en el suelo y desmembrado_

_Fin Flashback_

Todos los presentes se encontraban asombrados por el tipo de despertador que tenia

-¿y por qué tienes un despertador como ese? –pregunto Twilight

-lo que pasa es que siempre me quedaba dormido y me invente este despertador –dijo Nick con una sonrisa de Psicópata

-**te dije que no lo trajeras al palacio esa cosa –**dije yo

-tu cállate –dijo Nick mientras miraba el cielo, todos lo vieron con una gota de sudor bajando atrás de sus cabezas y las Cuttie Mark Crussaders ya tenían una idea para conseguir sus Cuttie Mark Crussaders

-"Cuttie Mark atrapando locos desquiciados" –pensaron las niñas al mismo tiempo

-mira Nick mi paciencia tiene un límite, si vuelves a decir o hacer alguna estupidez te cerrare la boca –dijo Shining con un nervio rojo sliendo en su frente

-¿asi?¿y como lo vas hacer?, ¿estrangulandome como siempre? -dijo Nick

-acabas de superar su limite -dijo Candace y Twilight, luego Nick es estrangulado por Shining

-te voy a matar -decia Shining mientras seguia ahorcando a Nick, ya habian pasado un pae de horas (eran las 12) y todos se encontraaban desañudando, bueno el unico que comia era Nick ya que todos lo estaban viendo comer como un animal, hasta Candace y Shining que lo conocian mejor le impresiono la forma que comia

-**oye se un caballero -**dije yo muy molesto

-qiiuhern? -dijo Nick pero tenia comida en la boca y yo me golpeo la cabeza con la mano

-comportate una ves en tu vida -dijo Scot muy avergozado y enojado por el comportamiento de su hermano, y siguieron comiando hasta que se acabaron todo y de repente llega Susent (me dijeron de que ahora es guardia real) y Flash con algunas fotos

-princesas (inclinandose), hemos recibido informes que un aparato extraño a aparecido a las afueras del reino de equestria, segun los informes es una especie de torre (mostrando la imagen de una torre de 50 metros) y tamben se ve al rey sombra (mostrando la foto con una imagen de sombra) y de ese sujeto que Nick lo llamo Toxicon (mostrando una foto con la imagen de un pollo pero al fijarse la foto que mostro la cambio mostrando la foto con la imagen de Toxicon), todos excepto Nick estaban un poco asustados por lo que podia ocurrir

-muy bien, Nick y yo vamos a investigar, ustedes se quedaran aqui -dijo Shining

-no lo creo amigo mio, si conosco a Toxicon y por desgracia lo conosco, seguro que es una distraccion, asi que mejor todos ustedes se quedaran aqui a salvo y yo voy hacia alla -dijo Nick mientas afilaba sus espadas con una sonrisa psicopata

-estas loco, tal ves tengas razon pero tal vez ellos cuentan de que sabes eso y te preparen una trampa -dijo Twilight

-primero si estoy loco, segundo cuento con esa trampa -dijo Nick muy confiado

-ella tiene Razon se que puedes recuperarte de todo el daño que causen, pero no puedes ir solo -dijo Jean muy preocupada por su hermano

-¿y si alguien me acompaña estarian menos preocupados?-pregunto Nick y todos asintieron con la cabeza y Nick saca su telefono y empieza hablar con alguien despues de hablar por unos 5 minutos Nick vuelve

-bueno el que me acompañara dijo que llegara enseguida -dijo Nick y de repente se habre la puerta y ven a Blueblood con la ropa quemada respirando por la boca y varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo y por su cara se veia muy molesto, todos los presentes hacian un gran esfuerzo para no reirse

-hola Blueblood, tomaste muchas fotos para mi ¿cierto? -dijo Nick con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes

-tuuuu (con odio), maldito pegaso de alcantarilla bueno para nada hijo de... -decia Blueblood(cuando Blueblood iba a insultar su madre todos vieron a Nick, Scoot y Jean tomando sus espadas para matarlo) blueblood no pudo continuar por que alguien por detras le dio una patada en la nuca, Blueblood sintion un gran dolor y cayo inconciente, Nick sabia de quien se trataba y sonrio

-sabes, cuando dijiste que llegaras en seguida pense que bromeabas, pero esa teletransportacion tuya es genial, ¿no es asi Gunsmith? -dijo Nick

**Gunsmith OC de Gunsmith-6798**

**es un pegaso marron oscuro con crin y cola negro y rojo, ojos rojos y su marca es una onda de aire, y que este en su forma pony y puede transformarse en super gunsmith e hyper gunsmith, super gunsmith es la super forma de gunsmith, es amarillo con crin amarillo y rojo e hyper gunsmith es la forma final de gunsmith despues de super gunsmith, es de color blanco con crin blanco y rojo., se vestia con una camisa color negro con una chaqueta de cuero color cafe y tambien llevaba unos pantalones negros (si quieren mas detalle vallan a su pagina de denviart)**

-siempre quise hacer eso -dijo Gunsmith con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Blueblood

-no eres el unico -dijeron todos los presentes menos Nick ya que fue donde estaba Blueblood y tomo la camara y reviso si tomo fotos

-aaaaaggg no saco ninguna foto -dijo Nick mientras arrojaba la camara en la cabeza del inconciente Blueblood

-bueno ahora explicame ¿por que me llamaste? -dijo Gunsmith, Nick se disponia hablar pero Shining le tapo la boca

-sera mejor que yo le hable -dijo Shining, luego de presentarce todos Shining le explico

-asi que eso es, muy bien acompañare a ese loco -dijo Gunsmith mientras apuntaba a Nick mientras que el hacia una bomba de tiempo

-si y te lo pido que porfavor, no permitas que haga una locura -dijeron todos y Gunsmith asintion con la cabeza, pasaron 10 minutos para que se preparan, Nick por proteccion le dio una escopeta pero Gunsmith se la devolvio y le dijo -tengo algo mejor que una escopete -dijo Gunsmith

-dos escopetas -dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-mi light spear y mi spear chaser -dijo Gunsmith

-eso iba a decir -dijo Nick

-¿estas seguro que no dirias tres escopetas? -dijo Gunsmith con los ojos entrecerrados

-tal vez -dijo Nick y cuando se disponian a irse

-oigan quieren irse en esto para que no se cansen -dijo Luna mientras aountaba a otro avion y Nick iba decir algo pero -ni se te ocurra tomar el timon -dijo Luna y Nick agacho su cabeza mientras un aura deprimente estaba sobre el, Gunsmith agradecio y subio al avion luego lo siguio Nick que aun tenia el aura deprimente, luego Gundmith estaba apunto de volar

-por lo menos deja hacer el conteo -dijo Nick

-¿eh?, a si estas en tu casa -dijo Gunsmith

-10...9 ... -conto Nick pero mientras contaba Gunsmith ya habia empezando a volar y ya estaban a las afueras del reino de Equestria

-bien ahora a buscar la torre -dijo Gunsmith, Nick se dio cuenta de que ya habian llegado

- despeguen -dijo Nick muy rapido, luego encontraron la torre pero habia vastantes clones mutantes de Toxicon, y para no llamar mucho la atencion decidieron aterrizar lejos

-muy bien, ¿cual es el plan? -pregunto Gunsmith

-vamos a la torre sin que nos vean y si nos ven lo eliminamos-dijo Nick mientras tomaba sus espadas y las colocaba en su espalda, luego toma dos ametralladoras que remplasaban sus pistolas, luego toma dos cuchillos y los coloca dentro de sus cacheta luego toma dos dagas y los coloco en la parte baja de su espalda -¿seguro que no quieres algo? -dijo Nick mostrando el baul con muchas armas, Gunsmith iba decir que no pero luego ve un lanzaminas y decide tomarla -buena decision -dijo nick con una sonrisa, ya dejando las cosas de Nick en el avion los 2 decidieron ir hacia la torre, ya habian llegado despues de 10 minutos volando y vieron a varios toxicon tomando guardia, Gunsmith y Nick vieron la torre y debian admitir que era muy grande creen que era mas de 50 metros

-muy bien Nick, escucha tenemos que ir por arriva de ellos, si son como el no se daran cuenta ¿entendiste? -dijo Gunsmith pero al ver donde devia estar Nick estaba vacio y vio adelante y vio Nick atravesando sus espadas a un Toxicon, luego Gunsmith se golpeo la cabeza con su mano, se transformo y su pelaje era de color amarillo y empezó a embestir a varios Toxicon luego ve a un Toxicon y preparado para lanzar una gran cantidad de toxicos de sus brazos, pero Gunsmith se dio cuenta y levanto sus brazos en direccion del toxicon

-Light Spear -dijo Gunsmith mientras que flechas de Luz salian de sus barzos y que volaron a una velocidad impresionante y antes de que el Toxicon pudiera hacer algo las flechas se quedaron clavada en su pecho y en su cara y el Toxicon cayo muerto, Gunsmith vioa Nick y vio que ya habia acabado con el resto todos tenian un agugero en la cabeza y luego ve a Nick con dos cabeza de Toxicon

-oye, ¿estas bien? -dijo Gunsmith

-jamas lo lograran yo soy un genio -dijo Nick mientras movia la cabeza delprimer toxicon imitando la voz de Toxicon

-mis inventos nunca fallan -dijo Nick moviendo la otra cabeza

-y si nunca fallan ¿por que Mike y su patrulla siempre les gana? -dijo Nick con su voz normal

-es pura suerte y ademas tu no me detendras -dijo Nick mientras movia la primera cabeza

-¿el determe? si esta loco -dijo Nick mientras movia la segunda cabeza

-¡claro que no! -dijo Nick muy enojado

-esta super chiflado -dijo Nick mientras movia la primera cabeza

-y le huele el hosico -dijo Nick mientras movia la segunda cabeza

-cierra el pico -dijo Nick muy enojado mientras veia la segunda cabeza

-tu cierralo -dijo Nick mientras movia la segunda cabeza, Nick empezo a "pelear" con la cabeza

-ya lo perdimos -dijimos yo y Gunsmith mientras veiamos Nick peleando con la cabeza-sigamos tenemos que llegar a la torre -dijo Gunsmith mientras caminaba a la direccion de la torre, Nick tiro la cabeza y fue en siga de Gunsmith pero luego ve a dos Toxicon muertos tirados al suelo, luego pone a un toxicon en forma de perrito y al otro lo pone en una posicion que los dejare a su imaginacion

-jajajajajajajaja -reia Nick mientras caminaba a la siga de Gunsmith, pero al dar un par de pasos todo empezó a temblar y ambos cayeron al suelo cuando Nick y Gunsmith vieron hacia arriba vieron a un poni terrestre pero este tenia unos 3 metros de alto y 8 de ancho cayendo hacia donde estaban los dos Oc

-¡oh hombre, mira esa tonelada que va cayendo jajajaja -decia Nick mientras no se movia Gunsmith salio volando y el poni cayo ocacionando una pequeña explosion que izo que Nick saliera disparado (imaginen que la imagen esta de lado y en el suelo) luego se ve que Nick mira la pantalla -oigan arreglen la imagen y sigan leyendo que esto se va a poner bueno -dijo Nick mientras se levantaba y la pantalla se arreglo, el poni dio un grito de enfado y Nick saco sus ametralladoras y empezó a disparar al poni pero el no se moria y seguia avansando hacia Nick, Gunsmith se teletransporto atras de Nick salio volando tomando a Nick para que el poni lo matara

-si quieres seguir viviedo, deja de ser un loco desquiciado -dijo Gunsmith

-vi la luz al final del tunel...jaajajaja quiero verla de nuevo -dijo Nick mientras reia, el poni enterro sus manos al suelo y arranco un gran pedazo de la tierra y lo lanzo donde estaban los dos, Gunsmith se teletransporto hacia el suelo y como tenia agarrado a Nick el tambien se teletransporto pero al llegar al suelo Nick empezó a vomitar

-aagg me mezclate el estomago -dijo Nick y volvio a Vomitar, el poni fue corriendo y Gunsmith utilsaba su Light Spear y varia flechas se habian clavado en el pecho del poni pero no se detenia, Nick ya mejor de su estomago disparaba con sus ametralladoras y todas le daban en la cabeza y en el pecho del poni pero nada lo detenia, luego Gunsmith se volvio a transformar en su forma final y dirigio su mano al poni que seguia corriendo y Nick preparaba sus dagas y apuntaba a la cabeza

-Spear Chaser -dijo Gunsmith mientras que varias flechas salieron disparadas y terminaron directo en la cara de del poni, el poni se detuvo y estaba tambaleando pero con su mano se empezó a sacer la flecha, Nick lanzo una daga y termino atravezando el cuello luego con la otra lo lanzo y termino clavandose el la cabeza junto con las flechas que lanzo Gunsmith, el impacto de la daga hizo que la cabeza se separa del cuerpo y finalmente el pony cayo totalmente muerto

-bueno ademas de feo nos causo muchos problemas -dijo Gunsmith volviendo a su forma normal

-oye mira una puerta -dijo Nick mientras apuntaba la torre yefectivamente habia una puerta

-bueno no nos intereza eso, por lo que mas quieras no entres -dijo Gunsmith, pero cuando miro onde se suponia que estaria Nick vio que n estaba y el habia entrado adentro de la torre, Gunsmith fue hacia adentro de la torre y vio a Nick parado en frente de un aparato

-¿Que coños es esto? -dijo Nick mientras veia el aparato

-no lo se pero no lo toques -dijo Gunsmith pero Nick lo toco y se abrio y todos vieron que era rueda con una flecha (es como lo que usan los casinos)

-bueno lo tocaste pero no gires la rueda -dijo Gunsmith y esta vez Nick le hiba hacer caso pero vio algo que le intereso

-puedo ganar un Billon de bits -dijo Nick y giro la rueda, Nick estaba emocionado pero Gunsmith estaba todo aterrado por lo que iba a suceder, la rueda empieza a bajar la velocidad y estaba a punto de que la flecha apuntara al Billon de bits pero se detuco en...

-maquina absorvedora -dijo Nick y el junto con Gunsmith escuchaban un ruido que veni afuera y al salir de la torre vieron que habi un tornado que hacia que los escombros se elevaran al aire, luego vieron a la punta de la torre y vieron una esfera gigante que se movia, luego se escucha el telefono de Nick y el contesta

-halo -dijo Nick (imagen la pantalla dividida en dos en una se muestra a Nick y la otra esta Scot)

-hermano no se que hiciste, pero lo que sea hace que todos los unicornio se le agote su magia -dijo Scoot y se ve que las princesas con Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Susent, Trixie y Jean tirada al suelo, al escuchar eso Nick se rie en forma nerviosa

-ops -dijo Nick

-miren segun esta lectura el reysombra y Toxicon son los causantes de esto -dijo Scoot mientras revisaba una maquina que tenia en su mano

-¿como lo sabes? -pregunto Gunsmith quitandole el telefono a Nick

-Toxicon lo publico en su pagina de Facebook -dijo Scoot, Gunsmith al escuchar pensaba como podia ser tan...

-bueno gracias -dijo Gunstmith ya colgando y el con Nick volaban hacia arriva evitando los escombros que volaban cerca gracia a la tormenta, pero Gunsmith se dio cuenta de que volaba solo y cuando bajo a ver donde estaba Nick vio nick con otra rueda girando

-muy bien la suerte ahy que buscarla, Billon de bits te ganare esta vez -dijo Nick, despues de unos segundos Nick golpeo la rueda y espero que se detuviera en el Billon de Bits pero en ves de eso cayo...

-¡¿QUUEE, UNA VACA!?, buen intento rueda, pero no hay vacas en este lugar -dijo Nick pero escucho un ruido y cuando miro afuera vio a una vaca volando gracias a la tormenta y la vaca decia muuuuu

-¡¿PERO QUE...!? -grito Nick sin poder creerse lo que vio, luego Gunsmith le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y ambos reanudaron su vuelo pero Gunsmitm volvio a vijarse que volaba solo volvio a bajar y se encontro a Nick caminando hacia la maquina de nuevo

-¡MUY BIEN BILLON DE BITS, TE QUIERO Y TE QUIERO AHORA! -grito Nick pero antes de que abriera unos de los escombros entro a la torre y golpeo la maquina que hizo que explotara, Nick salio disparado afuera pero Gunsmith lo agarro

-el suspenso me esta matando -dijo Nick, Gunsmith ya arto se teletransporto hasta al techo de la torre, los vieron la esfera gigante que giraba sin parar y abajo de ella habia una especie de cabina y afuera estaba unos controles, Gunsmith se habia transformado en su etapa final mientras que Nick saco su espada, dieron un paso y la cabina se abrio

-muy bien Toxicon y Sombrita, saquen su testamento que voy a ... -dijo Nick pero no pudo terminar ya que los nombrados estaban en una silla cada uno y se veia que estaban atorados -jojojojo ¡¿PERO QUE COÑOS LES PASO TIOS?! -dijeron Nick y Gunsmith

-**si la patrulla Harmony y Silverwolf850 vieran esto estarian en suelo riendose de ellos -**dije yo, Sombra y Toxicon se percataron de Nick y Gunsmith

-estedes -dijeron los con odio

-el -dijo Nick mientras apuntaba a Gunsmith

-el -dijo Gunsmith mientras apuntaba a Nick

-ustedes, no sacaran nada destruendo mi maquina, absorvere la magia de todos los unicornio y de las princesas y nadie me detendra, mi plan es infalible -dijo Sombra mientras intentaba safarse de la silla

-espera,espera ,¿estas atorado? -pregunto Nick y el junto con Gunsmith revisaban a Sombra y a Toxicon

-jajaj...n...no ehh eso seria ridiculo -dijeron Toxicon y sombra

-a bueno entonces no les importara que jugemos con eso -dijeronNick y Gunsmith mientras caminaba hacia los controles, Toxicon y Sombra estaban asustados e intentaron safarce

-aaaaaggggg no esperen -dijo Sombra, pero Nick y Gunsmith apretaban todos los botones que podian y varios rayos de color azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes salian ocacionando un gran dolor a Sombra y a Toxicon

-no (grito de dolor)...detenganse...ahhhhh ...me muero ... ya basta...se los suplico -gritaban Sombra y Toxicon mientras sufrian luego Gunsmith y Nick pararon e iban a desatar a Sombra y a Toxicon, pero Nick vio un boton que no habiautilizado

-esperen...que hace este boton -dijo Nick e inmediatamente lo apreto y la esfera gigante se detuvo y empezo a caer en direccion de todos -ahhhh me caigo muerto -dijo Nick, el y Gunsmith se fueron volando pero se les olvido a Sombra y a Toxicon, los nombrados quedaron aplastados Toxicon estaba vivo, agonizando pero vivo, pero Sombra habia muerto, despues de curar levemente a Toxicon lo amarraron para que no escapara, Gunsmith revisaba la cabina y vio que habia una unicornio (los dejare a su imaginacion) y la saco afuera

-gracias caballeros, estos me secuestraron y me pusieron una especie de cable y me explicaron que yo seria la fuente de energia de esa maquina -dijo la poni, los chicos se imprecionaron y daban gracias a Celestia por que no le pasara algo peor -para agradecerles, yo les concedere un deseo a cada uno, soy una genio -dijo la poni, los chicos no sabian que decir, Gunsmith penso en un tipo de deseo y de repente sintio un cambio

-¿que me hiciste? -dijo Gunsmith

-pues te concedi tu deseo, tus propios poderes -dijo la poni, Nick quizo verificarlo

-¿enserio?... haz el Kamekameha -dijo Nick

-oye no creo que... -dijo Gunsmith pero no pudo terminar

-que lo hagas -dijo Nick, Gunsmith sin mas remedio izo la posicion y lanzo un Kamekameha

-te dije que funcionaria, y ahora es tu turno -dijo la poni mirando a Nick, el penso por unos segundos y de repente aparece la enfermera Red Heart totalmente deznuda(que raro en el(sarcasmo)), Gunsmith se dio media vuelta para no verla

-hoooolaaaaa enfermera -dijo Nick y fue corriendo hacia Red Heart y ella salio corriendo de ahy pero como estaban en el techo de la torre solo podia evitar que Nick la tocara, ya llebavan unos 2 minutos seguian con lo mismo hasta que Gunsmith se canso y cuando Nick se acerco lo suficiente lo golpeo dejandolo adolorido, Gunsmith le pidio a la poni que por favor llevara a Red Heart a su casa y que se olvidara de todo, la poni lo obedecio y se despidio de el, luego Nick se levanta

-¿como se te ocurre desear eso? -dijo Gunsmith

-bueno pero no te enojes -dijo Nick mientras buscaba algo en su capa y saco la bomba que estaba haciendo en el castillo

-¿para que es eso? -dijo Gunsmith

-lo voy a dejar aqui y haci se destruye la torre y todo a un radio de 10 kilometros -dijo Nick mientras ponia la bomba en el suelo-listo para volar tenemos 25 minutos -dijo Nick y apreto el boton pero algo salio mal el marcador marco -emmm 15 minutos -dijo Nick y Gunsmith ya se puso nervioso y el mercador ya era -5 minutos -dijo Nick un poco nervioso y el marcador ya se puso raro -¿6h minutos? -dijo Nick, Gunsmith tomo la bomba y la dio vuelta y el marcador estaba en 49 segundos

-ahy esta el problema, pusiste el contador boca bajo -dijo Gunsmith

-soy un idiota, no lo puse en 25 minutos, lo puse en 52 segundos -dijo Nick ya aterrado, Gunsmith tomo a Sombra, Toxicon y a Nick y se teletransporto hasta el avion luego toco el avion y se teletransportaron hasta el castillo, cuando llegaron las princesa y las demas fueron a resivirlos

-¿como les fue? -pregunto Candace

-pues... -dijeron los dos pero no pudieron terminar ya que la bomba exploto, detras de ellos se veia una luz muy brillante -pues no fue bien -dijeron los dos, luego Nick fue adentro del avio y cargo el cadaver de Sombra

-oigan este es el problema que querian que resolviera, pues ya lo hice -dijo Nick mientras tiraba el cuerpo de sombra enfrente de todas, luego Shining fue a ver el cadaver

-Nick el no es ...-dijo Shining

-enserio, pongan los creditos que yo ya termine -dijo Nick (imaginen la pantalla negra)

director

nickola01

oc invitados

toxicon

Gunsmith

los creditos se detuvieron por un grito

-¡EL NO ES EL REY SOMBRA, ES UN CLON! -grito Shining, Nick fue a ver el cadaver de Sombra y comprobo que era un clon, luego fue a ver a Toxicon y por lo menos el era de verdad

-bueno si no les molestan, voy a devolver a este pringao -dijo Nick y de repente ve hacia la pantalla del computador saco su brazo y me roba un lapiz luego dibuja una puerta y la habra (silver perdoname si no te pedi permiso), detras de la puetra se ve a la patrulla harmony peleando con el duquin Tirek

-oigan creo que esto es suyo -dijo Nick mientras tiraba a Toxicon y antes de volver hacia la puerta -Tirek pronto da un paso a la izquierda -dijo Nick, Tirek le hace caso y de repente le cae encima un candelabro -ajajajajaja -reia Nick

-esto es extraño, ¿cuando tuve un candelabro? -dijo Tirek, Nick vuelve y borra la puerta

-bueno gracias amigo, te llamare si necesito algo -dijo Nick mientras se despedia de Gunsmith con un apreton de manos

-no hay de que -dijo Gunsmith y se va por su teletranspotacion

-bueno primero, Fluttershy te traje una vaca -dijo Nick mientras que del avion sale la vaca que habia ganado -y segundo me voy a dormir -dijo Nick pero dentro del castillo explota- ups se me olvido apagar el despertador jejeej -dijo Nick con una sonrisa y obviamente Shining junto con la princesas y su hermano empezaron a extrangularlo mientras que Fluttershy estaba hablando con la vaca

**continuara**

**bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami y estuve pensando en 3 capitulos para esta historia, cual le gustaria que saliera primero**

**1) la gran gala del desastre**

**2) la novia de Nick**

**3) lo que paso (es lo que paso mientras que Gusmith y Nick fueron a detener a Sombra y a Toxicon)**

**y como siempre dejen sus comentarios y no olviden que el quiera que su OC aparesca en esta historia me mando sus datos y vere como meto sus OC en la historia**

**advertencia:si OC es femenina no me hago responazable de lo que Nick pueda pasarle**

**Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


End file.
